I want an Heir!
by Mazoku-sempai
Summary: When the great Emperor Enma wants something, he goes all out to get what he wants. Koenma has six months to provide his father with an heir or he'll lose Yuusuke forever. YuKoe, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter One**

Emperor Enma stared out the large window that overlooked a good deal of Spirit World. He sighed as he heard footfalls behind him. When they stopped, he didn't bother turning around and merely waiting for the ogre to speak.

"You summoned me Sir?" The orange ogre knelt on the ground to show his respect for the Emperor.

"I need you to fetch my son. Tell him it's urgent."

"Right away Sir." The ogre scurried off in search of the demi-god.

"This has gone on long enough," he thought aloud. "It's time you grew up and accepted your responsibilities."

**********

The orange ogre ran quickly through the large palace. He was headed for Koenma's office. Surely the junior ruler was going through his paper work like he was supposed to. Upon arriving at the demi-god's office, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see stacks of papers littering the desk. He was surprised to see Botan sitting in Koenma's chair watching some sort of soap opera on the large viewing monitor. The girl sniffled, fighting back tears.

"Go get Rebecca, Steve," she said as she bit the handkerchief she held with both hands. "She's about to marry Joseph!"

"Excuse me," the ogre called.

Botan didn't even look away from the program for a split second as she responded. "Just add them to the other piles on the desk."

"I'm looking for Lord Koenma. Emperor Enma has summoned him."

"Oh well he's in his chambers," she replied, "But he made it adamantly clear that he was not to be disturbed."

**********

Yuusuke moaned as Koenma nipped at an exceptionally sensitive spot on his neck. The two had been together for almost five years and their relationship was a well kept secret. Aside from Botan and George, the only other ones who knew about it were Hiei and Kurama. Not even Kuwabara and Yukina knew, but Koenma suspected they knew more than they let on. The half demon made it a point to come and stay in Spirit World with his love at least two nights out of the week. The demi-god had tried to spend time in the Human World with Yuusuke, but it was rather hard to do. As far as his father knew, he hadn't talked to the half demon since the end of the tournament held in the Demon World two years prior.

Koenma captured his love's lips in a passionate kiss as he pushed in one lube covered finger. Yuusuke grabbed a hold of the silk sheets and held on for dear life as the demi-god added another finger. Koenma released the half demon's lips and returned to attacking his neck instead. As he added a third finger, he stroked the boy's prostate causing the other to moan rather loudly.

"Stop teasing me and just fuck me already!" the raven haired teen growled out.

Coating his member with the rest of the lube in his hand, Koenma slammed into the body beneath him. Both moaned in response to the pleasure filled sensation. When the demi-god felt his love wiggle his hips, he began pounding the former detective into pure bliss, making sure to hit his prostate each time. Yuusuke's head rolled from side to side in pure ecstasy. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Come for me Yuu-chan," Koenma cooed out seductively.

That did it. The half demon nearly screamed out the demi-god's name as he came, his hot sticky fluid landing in between them on his chest and groin. Koenma wasn't far behind as the clamping around his erection was too much. The demi-god froze as he released himself inside the teen. Exhausted, he collapsed beside his lover. He instantly noticed the boy's seed on his body and set to the task of licking it up. Before he could finish however, his chamber door flew open.

"Lord Koenma!" bellowed the orange ogre. He blushed deeply as he saw the two naked on the bed.

He barely closed the door in time to miss the pillow headed straight for his face. Waiting a moment he cracked the door open.

"Sorry sir, but your father wishes to speak with you."

"Get out!" Koenma growled back throwing another pillow.

This time the ogre wasn't so lucky. After the door was shut again, Koenma turned his attention back to Yuusuke who was already dressing.

"I need to go home anyway," the half demon said. "Need to check and make sure Mom is still alive." He walked over to the brunette and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back tonight, don't worry."

With that Yuusuke headed back to the demi-god's office and had Botan return him to the Human World. Sad that his lover left so abruptly, Koenma took his time dressing. Once fully clothed, he returned to his toddler form and headed for his father's office.

"You wanted to see me?" the demi-god asked while looking up at his rather large father.

"I know all about your relationship with that boy," he responded. Koenma remained silent and made sure to not let his worry show. "I think you're old enough to have your other form be permanent."

The Emperor raised his hand and his son was instantly engulfed in a green light. When the light faded, Koenma was in his adult form. He attempted to change back into his toddler form, but was unable to. It was indeed a permanent change.

"What's the catch?" he questioned. He knew his father well enough to know that he wanted something in return.

"I will give you six months to give me an heir. If you fail to do so, I will return you to your previous form and I will restrict you ability to change forms."

"I refuse to bed some woman so that you can have an heir! I will not do that to Yuusuke!" The demi-god glared harshly at his father. "I'd rather forfeit the throne than do that!"

"Unfortunately for you, that isn't an option. Besides," he responded, unfazed by his son's outburst. "You won't have to bed some woman."

"What?" Suddenly Koenma's face paled as he realized what his father was getting at. "What did you do to Yuusuke?!"

"I did what had to be done."

The brunette balled his hand into a tight fist before he ran out of the large room.

**********

Yuusuke waved to the bubbly grim reaper as she flew back to Spirit World on her trademark oar. She was kind enough to drop him off at his apartment door. Once the girl was out of sight, he opened the door and went inside. The half demon instantly noticed his mother's note. She was going to gone for a while.

"I hope there's food. I didn't get a chance to eat back in Spirit World," he said as he headed for the refrigerator.

The second his hand touched the handle, he felt something pierce his neck. He instantly removed it hoping to prevent whatever it was intended to do. It appeared to be a tranquilizer dart and unfortunately for him it had successfully emptied into his body.

"Damn it," he uttered. His vision began to blur as he turned around to face his attacker. "What did you do to me?" he demanded.

The figure smirked. "You'll see soon enough."

Yuusuke stumbled as he tried to make his way over to the figure. The drug took full effect before he could even get close to his target and he collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

It was some time before Yuusuke regained consciousness. He slowly pushed himself up and glance out the window. It was getting close to nightfall. As the half demon stood, he was shocked as his pants pooled around his ankles. He quickly pulled them up and grabbed a handful of the denim around his hips to keep them from falling again. The teen quickly noticed the other changes his body underwent. Rather than panic, he ran out of the apartment with only one destination in mind.

'_There's only one person that can fix this,'_ he thought.

**********

"Too slow fox," Hiei called out as he dodged Kurama's attempt to grab him.

"I'm just letting you think you're winning," the red head called back.

The fire demon made the mistake of running by one of the many potted plants they had in their cozy home. He was instantly ensnared by it. Slowly Kurama strutted over to his freshly caught prey.

"Caught you," he said seductively.

"Tch, you cheated."

Kurama closed the distance between them and laid a passionate kiss on the demon's lips. As he was ordering the plant to release its hold on his love, the two heard frantic pounding on the door to their home. Breaking the kiss, Kurama began heading for their bedroom door.

"I wonder who that could be," he mumbled.

Just as the bedroom door was opened, a loud crash could be head. One could only assume it was a window being broken. The two demons exchanged a worried glance before sprinting down the hall to find the cause of the noise. Once they reached the end of the hall, they were surprised to see a blue demon with tentacles emerging from the broken window frame by their front door. Before they could react, one of the demon's many tentacles reached out and grabbed someone that was attempting to crawl away into the kitchen. It was too dark to see the details of either figure though.

"That smell," said Hiei.

"I know. It's the scent of a demon in heat," responded Kurama.

The demon used its tentacles to rip off the shirt the figure was wearing. Its other appendages instantly wrapped around the now exposed large breasts and began squeezing and massaging them. The woman moaned in response, but continued struggling in order to free themselves. The demon's victim turned their head and saw the two demons standing in the nearby hallway, watching.

"Uh guys," said a very familiar voice. "A little help here."

Both their eyes widened as the instantly recognized the now slightly higher pitched voice. Just as the demon was about to rip the woman's pants off, it fell to pieces from Kurama's rose whip. Hiei incinerated the remains of the demon. As the red head turned on the light by the end of the hall, the woman covered her exposed breasts. She spoke before Kurama could.

"Can I have a shirt please?"

The fox demon removed the shirt he was wearing and tossed it over to the woman who easily caught it. The room remained silent as she put the shirt on. Breaking the awkward silence, Kurama spoke.

"Yuusuke, what happened?"

"I'm not really sure," she said. "I remember being in my apartment and then some demon injecting something into my neck. After that I woke up like this. I ran into Romeo on the way here. I figured you could help me. Maybe one of your billion seeds can fix this."

"As much as I'd love to," the fox demon responded, "I cannot. I don't know of any plants that can change a person's gender. I'm sorry."

"Any idea who did this to you?" questioned Hiei.

The half demon shook her head in response. "I guess I'll go see if Koenma can fix this then."

"That would not be wise," the red head warned.

"Why the hell not?"

"You have no idea what kind of situation you're in do you?" the fire demon snapped.

"I've been changed into a hot girl. What more could there be?"

Kurama approached his friend sitting on the floor. "You're giving off pheromones." Yuusuke raised an eyebrow and the red head sighed. "You smell like a female demon in heat. You must be cautious as demons hiding in the Human World will come after you."

"If I have these so called pheromones, how come neither of you are being affected?"

"Mated demons don't seem to be affected by pheromones. It has something to do with the bonding ceremony," he answered. "I'm afraid that Koenma won't be able to resist the smell."

"So," the half demon crossed her arms. "As long as it's him, what do I care?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Hiei blurted out. He received a glare from her.

"Yuusuke, female demons in heat are able to reproduce." Green eyes filled with worry stared at her.

"And that means… what?"

"The chances of you getting pregnant from one sexual encounter," the fox paused, "Are triple that of a human female."

The half demon lowered her gaze and stared intensely at the floor. "What should I do?"

"For the time being," Kurama answered, "You will stay here with us. It'll be easier to figure out how to fix this if you're here. And, I'm not sure if you've noticed this or not, but when demons are in heat they cannot use their powers."

"In other words," added Hiei, "You're defenseless."

"That is until the pheromones wear off," the red head added.

"How long will that take?" Yuusuke asked.

"Most demons are in heat for a week, but…" There was a long pause. "Yours was unnaturally induced, so there's no telling how long it will last."

"That's just my luck," she mumbled as her thoughts drifted to her love. _'I'm sorry K-chan. I promised I'd be back tonight, but I don't want to get pregnant.'_

~TBC~

(**A/N:** Uwah~ It's finally up. ^.^ I'm going to be working on this story while finishing the plot for _**For the One You Love**_'s sequel. I hope you guys enjoy this story just as much as my other ones. Updates for this one will be on Sundays. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	2. Chapter 2

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Two**

It had been almost a week since Yuusuke was _forced_ to stay with Hiei and Kurama. She was going insane with the lack of entertainment. There was absolutely nothing to do in their home. No games, no television, hell there wasn't even any manga she could read. Plus their wild steamy sex every morning and night made her miss Koenma more and more as the days passed. Maybe seeing Koenma wouldn't be that bad. Who knew, maybe the demi-god would be immune to her lovely new scent.

Just then a wonderful idea popped into the half demon's mind. She just prayed that Hiei wouldn't pick up on it.

When Kurama returned from grocery shopping, he saw his mate sitting on a window sill reading a book. However he didn't see his dear friend. Setting the bag of food on the table he turned to his mate.

"Where's Yuusuke?"

"He's playing games in the guest room," Hiei said without looking up from his book.

"We don't have any games…" the red head trailed off as he walked to the guest room and opened the door.

His eyes widened as he saw that the window by the bed was open. He instantly ran out of the room and ran back out the front door. He was followed closely by the fire demon.

"Where could he have gone?" Hiei asked.

"He said he was going to play games, so he's probably at the arcade. You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Hiei instantly blurred out of sight heading to the only arcade in town.

**********

Yuusuke pulled roughly on the joystick while mashing the yellow buttons with her right hand. Growling she jerked it in the opposite direction. This continued for a few minutes before she hung her head as the words _Game Over_ appeared on the screen.

"This game blows anyway," she said as she stood and headed for the exit. _'Kurama must've been exaggerating. I've not had a single problem yet and I've been out for a few hours now.'_

Before the half demon could walk out the arcade doors, a figure stood in her way. Although she couldn't use her energy, she could still tell that this guy was not human. Her eyes narrowed into an icy glare.

"Hey sweet thing," the demon said, eyes glazing over. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sorry, I tend to get car sick," she joked in response.

Without warning, the demon lunged for Yuusuke, which she easily dodged. She turned to face him and instantly noticed all the people staring at her. It would be a bad idea to fight this guy in a public place. Before the monster could lunge at her again, she ran out the arcade doors and headed back for her friend's place.

'_Guess I owe fox-boy an apology,'_ she thought.

She glanced over her shoulder while running to see if the demon was still following her. Much to her surprise, there was no one there aside from a few pedestrians. When she turned back to look in front of her, she crashed into someone and fell down. As the half demon sat up, she was relieved at who she literally ran into.

"K-chan!" she cried out as she hugged the demi-god. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"Yuusuke?" Koenma responded, shocked by the much fuller chest pressing against his. "What happened to you?"

Releasing her hold on him, she stood and helped him to his feet. "Long story short, I got turned into a girl."

"Is this what he meant?" the brunette questioned numbly.

Before Yuusuke could respond, something wrapped around her ankle and dragged her rather roughly into the alleyway the two stood close to.

"Yuu-chan!" Koenma cried out, running down the alley after her.

By the time he caught up to them, the demon had already ripped her shirt off and was using his ridiculously long tongue to tease her breasts. A large hand held her hands above her head against the wall.

"K-chan," she moaned out.

"Unhand her or face serious consequences!" the demi-god shouted out.

"Oh really," the demon shot back.

Koenma instinctively charged at the demon. The brunette was far too slow and was struck by the beast's free hand. It sent him flying into the opposite wall and he slumped to the ground barely conscious. Blood started to seep through the fabric on his right shoulder.

"K-chan!" Yuusuke cried trying to free herself.

"Now, where we?" the demon said turning his attention back to her. "Oh yes, I believe we were about here."

The demon's tongue slipped into her loosely fitted jeans and plunged into her. Yuusuke struggled trying to free herself, but without access to her energy, it was impossible. She felt herself grow wet as the demon licked her relentlessly. The half demon tried to fight it, but her body wouldn't listen. It wasn't long before she felt a somewhat familiar feeling building up between her legs.

"Stop," she moaned out. She wouldn't let it happen, not this way.

Yuusuke's body suddenly tensed and she bit her lip to keep from screaming out. As she rode out the waves of pleasure, her body became limp against the wall. Panting she managed to glare at the demon. He used his tongue to rip off her pants. She was far too weak to struggle against him now.

Licking his lips, the demon spoke. "Human females always have a sweet taste, but you taste exceptionally sweeter. And now that you're too tired to fight back…"

As the demon aligned his erection with Yuusuke's entrance, Koenma stood up and rushed at the demon. "Stop this!" he yelled.

Before he could reach him, fire engulfed the demon, burning him to ashes in mere seconds. Yuusuke collapsed to the ground, quickly losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was Hiei standing at the end of the alley. Relieved that the demon was vanquished, Koenma fell to his knees beside his love. He removed his red cape and covered her up with it. Pain suddenly shot through his right shoulder and he clutched it tightly in response. The demi-god's gaze fell upon Yuusuke again.

"This is all my fault," he said somewhat softly. "I should have made you stay with me."

Kurama finally caught up to them. "What happened here?" he whispered to Hiei.

"Yuusuke almost got impregnated again and Koenma seems to be unaffected by the pheromones," Hiei replied.

The brunette looked around for the half demon's clothes, only to find them in shreds around them. He turned to look at Hiei.

"Hiei, can I borrow your cloak?" he asked.

Without a word, the fire demon removed his cloak and tossed it to Koenma. The demi-god immediately set to the task of covering up his love. Once she was fully covered by the cloak, Koenma struggled to pick her up. The two demons jogged over to him worriedly.

"You're in no condition to do that," Hiei said.

"It's my burden and it's my fault that this happened to him."

"We should head back to our home," the red head said effectively changing the subject. "Yuusuke's in too much danger out here."

They used the back streets and alleys to avoid the public in order to get back to Kurama and Hiei's home. Luckily they did not encounter any more demons on the way. It seemed that while Yuusuke was unconscious, the pheromones her body gave off weren't nearly as strong. Hiei and Kurama entered their home first followed by Koenma. The second the demi-god set foot in their home, he stopped, eyes widening.

"Kurama, this is…" he trailed off in awe.

"Wards were built into the walls," the red head explained. "It conceals everything in here, including pheromones."

"That would explain why I couldn't find Yuusuke's energy signature until he left here."

"We like our privacy," Hiei added.

Kurama led Koenma to the guest room so that he could clothe his love and lay her on the bed. He made sure to quietly close the door so she wouldn't wake up. The brunette returned to the living area and saw the red head standing there with a first aid kit in hand.

"You're going to have to remove your robes and shirt for me," he said.

The demi-god did as he was told and sat on the couch. Kurama sat next to him and began by cleaning off the small amount of dried blood.

"You seem to know quite a bit about Yuusuke's current situation," the fox said.

Koenma sighed. "My father wants an heir to take my role."

"So, he intends to make you Emperor soon?" Hiei asked.

"Even if Yuusuke bore me a child now, it would still be at least a hundred years before that child would be ready to take over my duties."

"I sense that you're not telling us everything you have on your mind." Kurama was now wrapping up the brunette's shoulder.

"My father made this form permanent, but at a hefty price. I have six months to give him an heir. If I don't then I'll be reverted back and remain in my toddler form permanently."

"That is a steep price to pay indeed," Kurama commented as he finished wrapping up his friend's shoulder. "There, all finished."

Koenma moved his arm to test it out. It still hurt, but not nearly as bad. "Thanks," he smiled.

"Have you told him where to shove it?" Hiei questioned.

The demi-god frowned. "When my father wants something he can be rather… persuasive. I could never ask Yuusuke to do this. He's got it bad enough as it is right now with demons after his body. I don't want to add a child to his growing concerns."

"I think you should talk to Yuusuke and see what he thinks about this," Kurama advised.

Koenma merely put his face in his hands and mumbled something inaudible.

"Koenma," Hiei said, "How are you not affected by his pheromones?"

The demi-god didn't even bother lifting his head as he responded. "My nose can't pick up on scents as easily as a demon. If we're outside, I can barely smell it. Indoors though… As long as I keep my distance, I will be fine."

Yuusuke sat by the door of the guest room eavesdropping on most of their conversation. She awoke when Koenma was explaining that his teen form was permanent. _'Enma wants an heir,'_ she thought. _'Having a child is a huge responsibility. Not to mention it's a big step up in our relationship.'_ She brought her thumb to her mouth and began chewing on the nail. _'But, if I don't give him a baby, we won't be together anymore.'_ Letting go of her thumb, she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly while resting her head on her knees. _'What do I do?'_

**********

Koenma had stayed overnight as he was very worried about Yuusuke. She had yet to wake up, at least as far as he knew. Just as he was about to head out to Spirit World, Kurama asked a favor of him.

"Hiei and I need to go out for a bit," he said. "Stay here and watch over Yuusuke."

The demi-god nodded and watched as the two walked out the door. He walked over to the guest room and sat down facing the door.

'_How long are you going to sleep Yuu-chan?'_

It was some time after noon before the half demon woke up. She had stayed up all night thinking about what Koenma said. She dressed herself and headed for the door to go get something to eat. Yuusuke was surprised to see a sleeping Koenma by the door.

'_He was worried about me,'_ she thought while smiling.

She quickly and carefully moved the brunette into the room to lay him on the bed. Yuusuke made sure to keep her distance as she fondly watched him sleep. It wasn't long before he woke and saw her sitting across the room.

"Why are you over there?" he asked as the open window by the bed allowed a nice cool breeze to come in.

"If I sit close to you, the pheromones will affect you," she answered.

Koenma's eyes widened. "You heard the conversation yesterday?" She nodded. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"Nah don't be," she responded. "Don't get me wrong, I love being a guy, but," she paused so that she could grab her large breasts. "Being a girl is way more fun."

The demi-god laughed in response. "That's just like you."

She giggled. "You know me. I can find the perks," she squeezed them for more emphasis, "In just about any situation."

The two kept their distance from each other as they enjoyed some time together. As the hours passed, the two began to worry about Hiei and Kurama's whereabouts. Without being able to contact them, they were forced to wait silently. Suddenly from the kitchen they heard a door open.

"Maybe it's them," Koenma said hopefully.

Yuusuke picked up on a weak demon energy. "K-chan, get back!"

Catching on, the brunette protested. "They're after you! I'll distract it and you make a run for it."

"Stay back," she growled as she forced him to stand behind her. "Even without my energy, I can still kill this weakling."

Reluctantly, the demi-god remained standing behind his love. Yuusuke took a few steps forward, stopping by the couch in the living area. Suddenly, a rather normal looking human stepped out of the hallway by the guest room and stood toward the back of the room.

"There you are," it said. "This will be fun."

Energy surrounded the demon as it shed its human disguise. The clothing he was wearing ripped to shreds as he grew about three feet taller and his muscles grew much larger. His pale skin changed to a dark green and his nails became claws. A very long serpent like tail extended out and the massive erection the demon possessed from the pheromones, twitched in excitement.

Yuusuke charged at the demon and managed to land a few punches before the demon clawed at her. Three shallow gashes appeared on her chest and a bit of blood trickled out of each of them. She stumbled back a bit, trying to regain her balance. The green demon caught her off guard, by swinging at her with his tail. He managed to hit her gut and she was sent flying back into the couch. As she collided with the couch, the force caused it to fall backwards, taking the former detective with it. Seeing this Koenma rushed over to help her. She rudely shoved him away and glared.

"I told you to stay back!" Standing, she wiped her hand across her chin while moving protectively in front of her love.

The demon laughed at her. "Are you sure he's the one who needs defending?"

His taunting was cut short as the half demon's fist connected with his gut, squashing his diaphragm. All the air in his lungs flew out as he crashed into a book case against the wall behind him. As he fell forward, the book case fell down on top of him, creating a cloud of dust in the process. Yuusuke barely pulled her arms up in time to block the demon's attack.

Using his tail, he struck her and sent her flying through the living area into the dining area. Lucky for her, she was able to stop herself from crashing into a china cabinet. Her gaze returned to the demon. Yuusuke's eyes widened as she saw what he was focused on.

"K-chan, get out of there!" she screamed while running toward him.

The demi-god turned to run, but collided with the floor instead. Koenma rolled over to see the demon's tail wrapped around his ankle. He found himself quickly being pulled toward the beast. Without warning, the demon grabbed the back of Koenma's neck. Picking him up, he taunted his prey with him.

"What are you gonna do now that I have your boyfriend?" He tightened his hold on the demi-god's neck and Yuusuke stopped dead in her tracks.

The brunette's hands held onto the demon's hand, trying to pull himself free. "Y-Yuu-chan," he managed to choke out.

The demon used his tail and wrapped it tightly around Koenma's body. Letting go of the demi-god's neck he crossed his arms and smirked at the raven haired girl. His tail moved the demi-god out of the way, but didn't release its hold on him.

Yuusuke balled her fists in anger. She knew better than to attack him now. She stood her ground waiting for the creature to make his next move.

"Now we're going to do things my way," the demon said.

~TBC~

(**A/N**: Well no one to thank so far, but that's probably because this story is just getting started. I forgive you all so far. The next chapter is basically just smut with a bit of plot thrown in there. XD Don't say I didn't warn ya. As always, if you read it, please review it. ^.~)


	3. Chapter 3

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Three**

Yuusuke glared harshly at the dark green beast that stood before her. She could have easily killed him by now, but he held her dearest Koenma hostage.

"Take your clothes off," the demon ordered.

The half demon looked down appearing to be weighing her options. The demon however did not like this and tightened his hold on Koenma. As the demi-god cried out in pain, Yuusuke snapped her head up.

"I said take your clothes off," he repeated.

Closing her eyes, she removed the shirt and pants she wore. Tossing them aside, she opened her eyes to continue glaring at the tall creature.

"Get on your knees."

The half demon reluctantly dropped to her knees. The green beast walked over to her and began rubbing his engorged member against her soft lips. Yuusuke refused to allow him entry into her moist, warm mouth. Reaching out, he pinched her nose tightly, not allowing any air to seep in. The moment she gasped for air, he rammed his erection into her mouth and released his hold on her nose.

"Bite me and I'll crush your boyfriend," he warned while squeezing the brunette for emphasis.

"Just run," Koenma gasped. "I can take it. Save yourself."

Yuusuke's intense gaze moved to look her love directly in the eyes. She still had some fight in her, but she was going to wait until he was vulnerable. Then she was going to hit him with everything she had, and then some. The whole time the demon raped her mouth, her gaze never left that of her only love.

The demon buried his hands in her hair as his movements became frantic. He was obviously nearing his climax. Just as he was about to go over the edge, he rammed his member down the girl's throat. As he shot his seed, the half demon was unable to breath. Her vision started to falter just before he quickly pulled out. She gagged and coughed in response. As soon as she stopped, the demon gave her his next order.

"Present yourself to me," he smirked.

Glaring, she obeyed by turning around and getting on her hands and knees. She pressed her face against the carpet and moved her legs a bit apart.

"Good, now pull them apart."

Growling, she reached behind her and pulled the sides of her entrance away from each other. _'He better not do what I think he's going to do!'_ she thought.

"Mmm very good," he purred. "Touch yourself."

Yuusuke blushed deeply as she had yet to fully explore this body and didn't want her first time to be for this bastard. Her gaze shifted back to Koenma, whose eyes were completely glued to her backside.

'_Just pretend it's only K-chan watching_,' she told herself.

Keeping her gaze on Koenma, Yuusuke let go of her backside and brought her left hand up to squeeze and fondle her breasts. Her right hand moved to slowly rub her opening. A wave of intense pleasure coursed through her body as her fingers brushed against a nub close to her opening. The more she rubbed, the wetter her fingers got. Testing the waters a bit, the half demon slowly slipped a finger in. She moaned deeply in response.

'_This body is way too responsive. How do girls do it?'_

It wasn't long before she found herself completely lost in the intense pleasure. She no longer cared who was watching or how loud she was moaning. She was operating on pure sexual desire right now. Her fingers continued pounded into her, seemingly on their own accord. Chocolate browns eyes half open and glazed over. Mouth slightly open and moaning shamelessly. Raven hair sticking randomly to her forehead. Yes, she was the picture of pure beauty.

If Koenma wasn't currently restrained, he would have pounced on her and taken her brutally. Unfortunately, the green beast had the same idea in mind, only he could actually act on it. Without warning, he grabbed Yuusuke's hand and pulled it away from her opening. Using his free hand, he grabbed her hips and rammed his large erection into her. The half demon cried out in pain as she arched her back and attempted to pull away from the searing pain. She felt something trickle down her legs and could only assume that it was blood.

As the demon thrust into her relentlessly, Yuusuke's hands clutched the carpet trying to block out the pain. Her gaze fell back to Koenma once more. He was trying to free himself, but it was obviously pointless. The sheer determination in his eyes almost convinced her that he could.

'_If only I could use my energy,'_ she thought. _'This bastard would've been dead already.'_

The demon chuckled. "Watch closely now as I come inside your bitch," he said glancing back at the demi-god.

Yuusuke gasped and tried to pull away, but the demon held her hips firmly. Kurama's warning echoed in her mind as she frantically looked around for a way to stop him.

'_There's no way I'm having this freaks baby!'_

"No!" Koenma cried out.

The half demon looked behind herself just in time to see her love bite down on the demon's tail. The green beast instantly cried out in pain and released his hold on her hips to grab the demi-god by the neck. He then threw him across the room. Koenma crashed into the wall denting it considerably before falling to the floor unconscious. Yuusuke used the opportunity to pull away from the demon. She quickly jumped up and turned to rain punches all over the demon's upper torso.

Even after his dead body hit the floor she refused to stop. Her fists were covered with purple blood and her face and chest had some splatters on them.

"Yuusuke! That's enough!" cried out a familiar voice from behind her.

She stopped her brutal assault and turned to look at her friend. Kurama and Hiei had finally returned home. She panted heavily while staring at the two. Without a word, she stood up and numbly walked to the bath to clean herself off. The red head looked around the room and saw that the fire demon had run over to tend to Koenma.

"How did the demon smell the pheromones?" Hiei questioned aloud.

Kurama stood there in thought for a moment. His eyes widened as he realized something. "The guest room! I saw the window was open when we left this morning, but I thought nothing of it." The fox ran off and quickly closed the window in the guest room.

As he returned to the living area, he saw that the fire demon had incinerated the remains of the intruder. The red head rushed over to the demi-god as he started to regain consciousness.

"Are you alright Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"Where's Yuusuke?!" he cried out as he tried to climb to his feet only to be stopped by Hiei.

"He's fine. He's cleaning up right now."

"It's all my fault," the demi-god said as he was basically forced to stay put and rest against the dented wall. He brought a hand up to his forehead. "Yuusuke told me to stay back… I should've listened…"

"What happened?" the red head asked, trying to get the full story out of the brunette.

"He… he almost…" Koenma trailed off as he buried his face in his hands.

Kurama reached out and touched the brunette's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "It didn't happen. I really think you should consider discussing your situation with Yuusuke."

Koenma merely pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. The red head exchanged a worried glance with his love.

**********

Yuusuke sat in the hot bath water completely lost in thought. It had taken a bit of scrubbing outside the bath to get all the blood off. The hot water calmed her and relaxed her aching muscles. Unfortunately it did nothing to help her make the decision that had been weighing heavily on her mind since the previous day.

"What should I do?" she questioned aloud.

"You should do what you heart tells you."

The half demon turned quickly in the water to see the fire demon standing in front of the closed door. She instinctively moved further away from him.

"Hiei!"

"I won't come any closer, so just relax," he said in response to her jittery behavior.

"It's becoming habit, you know with how many times I've been molested." She chuckled lightly. "Anyways, what are you doing in here?"

"Do you love him?"

This question caught her off guard. "What?"

"Koenma," Hiei said, "Do you love him?"

"More than anything," she answered without hesitation.

"Hn." The fire demon turned around and opened the door. "Then you already know what you should do." With that he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"There's only one thing I can do," she whispered. "At least that I would be okay with…"

Yuusuke remained in the bath for a while longer before she got out and dried herself off. Hiei had apparently brought a pair of boxers and a shirt for her to change into. The shirt was rather large on her more slender frame. She was thankful that boxers had elastic waistbands, otherwise they would have been hanging around her ankles instead of clinging tightly to her hips. As she exited the bathroom, she noticed that the sun had set. For how long, she didn't know.

The half demon entered the kitchen and found Kurama and Hiei in a heated lip lock by the sink. She blushed deeply and quietly exited the room and headed for the guest room. As she passed through the living area, her chest tightened as she saw Koenma sitting across the room. He was obviously heartbroken and beating himself up about the incident. Although it killed her to do so, Yuusuke ignored him and walked into the guest room. She sat on the bed and leaned against the window. She was waiting for the right time to put her plan into motion.

It wasn't even a full hour later when she could hear the demon's upstairs making love. Now that she was certain she wouldn't be interrupted, she set her plan in motion. Quietly she crept out of the room. She stopped the moment she could see her love. Taking a deep breath, the half demon walked over to him and knelt down.

"Yuu-chan," the demi-god said, "You're too close." He lifted his head to look at her. "I don't want to-"

He was cut off as she crushed her lips to his. Koenma tried to resist, but the tempting sweet smell of the pheromones wasn't making it any easier. The brunette managed to push her off before things got too hot.

"Get away," he urged her. "I don't think I can resist for too much longer. I-"

Yuusuke pressed a finger to his lips, successfully silencing him. "It's alright. I love you Koenma. As long as you're with me, I can do anything."

"Are you sure? Once we get started, you can't change your mind."

"Positive," she responded.

Koenma practically leapt on top of her, causing her to fall back. Their lips crashed together fiercely and their mouths opened so that their tongues could clash. After a few minutes, Yuusuke was forced to break it so she could breath. The demi-god attacked her neck the second she turned her head. As his tongue brushed over an exceptionally sensitive area, she moaned softly and attempted to push him off her.

"Not out here," she panted.

Suddenly, Koenma was on his feet. He scooped the half demon up and briskly walked to the guest room. He laid her on the bed gently before climbing back on top of her. His robes and shirt mysteriously disappearing some time during the move. Yuusuke felt the demi-god's hand push up her shirt to expose her breasts. He buried his face against her neck to resume licking and lightly biting it.

She moaned softly as her love's hand began to gently massage her left breast. Koenma slowly licked a trail down to her right nipple. He wetted the area around it before he leaned forward and took the now hardened nub into his mouth. The half demon moaned loudly at the new sensation. As the brunette continued his relentless assault on her breasts, Yuusuke subconsciously brought her fingers up to her mouth and began licking and sucking them. Seeing this, Koenma stopped and smirked up at her.

"Is there something you want Yuu-chan?"

Blushing, she closed her eyes and turned her face away from the brunette. She heard a long slow sound and assumed it was the zipper for his pants. Her blush deepened as the demi-god gently took her hand and placed it on his hardened erection.

"Open your eyes," he cooed.

Chocolate brown eyes slowly opened and fell upon Koenma's erection in her hand. Sitting up, she moved so that her lips rested against the tip. Parting her lips, she stuck her tongue out and gave the appendage a tentative lick. She was rewarded with a shudder from her love. Opening her mouth wider, the half demon took half of the erection into her mouth. The brunette moaned loudly in response and buried his hands in her soft black hair. She twirled her tongue around the tip while moving the appendage in and out of her mouth. It wasn't long before the demi-god's hips were thrusting in time with the movements of her mouth.

"Yuu-chan," he moaned while pushing against her forehead. "Stop. I'm gonna…"

Yuusuke slowly let the appendage slip out of her mouth. She quickly found herself pinned to the bed. Koenma rather roughly ripped the shirt off her body and tossed the shreds aside. He quickly slipped out of his pants and helped his love out of her boxers. The demi-god used his knee to gently push her legs apart. Reaching out, he slowly stroked the outside of her opening.

"K-chan," she moaned out. "It hurts."

"If you want to stop we can. I won't force you," he replied while moving his hand away.

Yuusuke blushed deeply before continuing. "No it…" She paused briefly, "It hurts down there."

Koenma smirked as he got into position, his erection resting just outside her entrance. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he gently pushed his erection into her. Once he was fully seated inside, he released her lips and panted heavily. The half demon wiggled her hips indicating that she was ready. Slowly, the demi-god pulled out before thrusting back inside her just as slowly. This pace continued for a few minutes. It took everything the brunette had not to pound into her. However, it became increasingly hard as he watched the beauty below him writhing in pure pleasure.

"K-chan!" she moaned out while clutching the sheets beneath her tightly.

Koenma felt all logic abandon him after that. His mind switched off completely and his body ran on pure desire. His thrusting became so fierce that it actually shook the bed rather roughly. Seconds later a creaking noise could be heard, but the two on the bed paid it no mind. Suddenly the wooden frame supporting the bed broke and the two quickly found themselves on the floor. This did not stop them for long. Yuusuke has landed on top of the brunette. She merely moved so that her hips were directly above his. Using one hand to steady herself, she used the other to hold his erection upright as she lowered herself onto it.

The demi-god growled and grabbed her hips as she bounced rather quickly on top of him. He could sense his orgasm approaching. Koenma abruptly sat up, still inside the half demon. He clung to her tightly as he thrust deep inside her. It wasn't long before both were moaning loudly in response to the intense pleasure. And then it happened. Yuusuke threw her head back and practically screamed her love's name as she came. The brunette wasn't too far behind. However, he chose to bite her neck to muffle his moan. His hips jerked a bit as he released himself deep inside her. Moments later the two collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted.

Yuusuke was vaguely aware of a blanket being placed over her as she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

~TBC~

(**A/N**: I want to apologize for the two week delay in the release of this chapter. I had finals last week, on top of getting scheduled for classes, switching my major, and filling out papers for financial aid. Basically, college ate my life entirely last week. Also, Sunday's are possibly the worst day for me to update a fanfic. XD Chapter four will be uploaded sometime later this week, so be on the lookout for it. Whichever day it's uploaded this week, is the new day of the week this fic will be updated on. It's looking like Thursday, just so you all know. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	4. Chapter 4

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Four**

Yuusuke woke the next morning to the bright sun light shining through the window. Memories from the previous night flooded her mind and she abruptly sat up, looking for Koenma. Her eyes landed upon a piece of paper laying on the destroyed bed. She crawled over to it and picked it up to read it.

_Yuu-chan_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you this morning. After being gone the past couple of days, my work really piled up. I should really get myself an assistant. Anyways, I have some preparations I need to take care of before I can be with you. Botan will bring you a communicator later today. That way if you need me, you can easily contact me. Let me know if and when you feel anything different. Even if it's nothing, I want to know! I love you and I'll be with you soon._

Yuusuke blushed lightly as she read the last bit again. _'I wonder if it worked? I don't feel any different.'_ She stood to stretch a bit and grimaced the moment she did. _'Ugh, I'm all sticky.'_

Grabbing some clothes, she quietly exited the guest room. She couldn't sense her friend's energies, so she assumed they were out again. Sighing in relief, the half demon dashed for the bath in order to clean herself off.

After she was successfully cleaned off, she wondered into the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Yuusuke wound up making a sandwich. Upon finishing said sandwich, she wondered into the living area and plopped onto the couch. She folded her arms behind her head and leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

'_Okay, now what?'_ she thought.

It was rather dull being all alone with no television or video games to keep her entertained. Anything she could think of to kill her boredom required her leaving the house. The half demon had no idea if she was still giving off pheromones, and after the past week, she really didn't want to find out. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. She reluctantly rose from the couch and headed over to the front door. Without bothering to see who it was, she opened it and instantly regretted doing so.

"I'd heard about this from Koenma," said a very wide-eyed Botan, "But I wasn't expecting such a full figure."

"What do you want?" the former detective snapped, eye twitching.

Reaching into her kimono sleeve, the bubbly ferry girl pulled out a small purple compact. "Koenma asked me to give this to you."

Yuusuke snatched the compact out of the girl's hand. "Thanks. Now get lost," she responded while abruptly shutting the door.

"Well that was rude," Botan mumbled as she summoned her oar and flew off into the sky.

The half demon flopped back onto the couch and eyed the compact. Flipping it open, she gazed at the black screen, hoping that her love's face would appear. A few minutes passed before she reluctantly closed it.

'_Guess he's busy,'_ she thought.

The former detective let out a yawn. Best way to kill time was by sleeping. She stretched a bit before she laid down on the couch. She turned onto her side so that she was facing the back cushions. Now that she was comfortable, Yuusuke closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

So far, Hiei and Kurama's search had been filled with lies and dead ends. However, the demon they were tracking today, held some promise. With a small nod from the red head, the fire demon quickly closed in and cornered their target.

"Talk or I'll rip your arms off," Hiei threatened.

"What do you want to know?" the demon asked, trying to hide his dear.

Kurama dropped down from a tree above them and stared coldly at his prey. "We're looking for a demon who can change genders."

The demon thought for a moment before he answered. "I don't personally know the guy, but I think you're looking for Asahina. All I know about him is that he can change his appearance at will, so tracking him down is impossible."

"I'm sure you know someone who can help us," Kurama said as he transformed a rose into his trademark whip.

The demon swallowed hard. "Yeah, you can meet with Hideki. He's usually at the bar this time of day."

"You've been most helpful," Hiei said while smirking.

"Can I go now?" the demon asked worriedly.

"Of course you can," Kurama answered. "But if any of your information doesn't check out, we will find you."

The demon's face paled before taking off out of the dense forest.

"Do you trust the information?" the fire demon asked his love.

"Well, he's the only one to have given us names," the fox answered.

"What's our next move?"

"For now, we'll return to human world," the red head responded while checking his watch. "The sun will be setting soon."

The sun was barely visible on the horizon when the two demons arrived to their home. As the red head entered the door way, panic arose as he could no longer smell the sweet pheromones his friend had been giving off the past week. Exchanging a glance with his love, Kurama briskly walked through his home in search of their old teammate. His search was short lived, however, as he quickly located the half demon in the kitchen. She was standing in front of the stove obviously cooking something. The red head sighed in relief. The half demon heard the sigh and turned around.

"Good to see you guys didn't abandon me here," Yuusuke said with a slight smirk. "It's not much, but I'm making some ramen if you're interested."

"Food is food," Hiei said as he appeared at the table.

Kurama smiled and joined his love at the table. "Thank you Yuusuke. We'll gladly take you up on your offer."

Yuusuke turned her attention back to the food to finish preparing it. It wasn't long before the three sat at the table eating the ramen she had cooked.

"This is surprisingly delicious," the fox complimented.

She narrowed her eyes at Kurama. "Gee thanks."

"Face it Yuusuke," Hiei chimed in. "You don't look like you could even properly cook instant noodles."

She growled lowly in response. "Just be thankful I didn't put sleeping pills in your bowl. It's hard to sleep when you guys go like rabbits all night long."

The fire demon blushed deeply and sputtered while choking on some noodles in response to Yuusuke's comment. "That's none of your business!" he cried out.

"That reminds me Yuusuke," Kurama said as he realized something. "I don't smell the pheromones anymore."

"And that means…. What?" Her heart rate quickened, hoping that her friends hadn't discovered that she was most likely pregnant. She wanted to be able to surprise them.

"It means that you are no longer in heat. You should still be careful though," he warned. "Although it's highly unlikely that you could conceive a child now, there's still a chance."

"You got it mother," she responded while fake saluting the fox. "No romping in the hay."

Kurama merely rolled his eyes at the comment and continued to eat his bowl of noodles. The three continued to chat lightly as they finished their meal together. Shortly afterward, Yuusuke informed them that she would be retiring to her room as she was rather tired. Kurama and Hiei retired to their lavish master bedroom as well. The fox peeled his shirt and pants off as he climbed onto the large bed. He leaned back against the pillows and stretched lightly before staring at the ceiling. The red head didn't bother looking down as he felt his fire demon's bare skin against his.

"Something's bothering you fox," Hiei said as he nuzzled his love's neck and began licking and nipping it lightly.

Kurama looked down at his love as he moved away from his neck. "There's nothing bothering me."

The fire demon sighed. "You know you can't lie to me fox. I can read you like an open book." He placed a passionate kiss on the red head's lips, who happily returned the affectionate gesture.

Once his love freed his lips, he said, "You're right. I'm worried about Yuusuke. What if, even after he has Koenma's child, he remains a female?"

Hiei's tongue licked a path to one of the red head's nipples. "That's why we're trying to track down the demon he described. Once we find him, we'll be able to figure out a way to change him back."

Kurama moaned as the fire demon lightly bit his left nipple. "I hope you're right," he answered while burying his hands in the wild black hair.

"I know I'm right. Now relax and enjoy yourself."

Hiei continued teasing his love's left nipple with his mouth and brought his right hand up to tease the other nipple with his fingers. Kurama squirmed a bit while biting back a small moan. The fire demon stopped teasing his nipples momentarily to look up at the red head's face. At least he was finally starting to relax. He only teased his love's nipples for a few more moments before slowly starting to lick a trail down to his lower extremities.

As he moved downward on his love, his hands slid the boxers seductively off of the red head's hips. He stopped once his face reached the object he sought after, leaving the boxers to rest on the fox's knees. Hiei slowly licked from base to tip, making sure to meet the emerald eyes that watched him intently. His pink tongue swirled around the tip a bit before he grabbed Kurama's pale hips and engulfed him whole. Hands clenched the sheets beneath them rather tightly as the red head tried to thrust deeper into the warm mouth engulfed him. However, the fire demon's hands held his hips firmly in place.

Hiei began to move his head up and down along the appendage, painfully slow. This continued for several minutes, driving the poor red head absolutely crazy. He pulled back letting the hard erection fall slowly from his mouth. He smirked up at his slightly flushed and panting love while reaching off to his side for the lubricant. Uncorking it, he poured a decent amount on his hand and instantly began rubbing it against the taller boy's entrance. Satisfied with the outside, he slowly pressed a finger inside to begin stretching his love.

"Umf," Kurama moaned while biting on his finger. "Why must you tease me so?"

Hiei paused momentarily to gaze up at the exquisite beauty beneath him. "Because it's so much fun and you know you enjoy it."

The fire demon instantly went back to his work, by adding a second finger. The red head squirmed a bit, but otherwise seemed fine with the new addition. His fingers began to make a scissor like motion moving in and out, while stretching the tight ring out a bit. When he felt that his love was adjusted to the new finger, he added a third and final finger. Kurama lightly bit his bottom lip from the slight pain it caused. Seeing this, Hiei began licking the hard appendage in front of his face in a soothing way. It seemed to distract the fox from the pain. After a few moments of moving his fingers around, the fire demon felt that the red head was ready and removed his fingers entirely.

Hiei looked up as he heard a quiet sorrowful moan beneath him. Smirking, he rubbed lubricant all over his erection. "Oh don't worry, " he said, "You'll be full soon."

Winking at his love, he moved upward and aligned himself with the red head's entrance. Kurama bent his legs and spread them a little wider to allow Hiei room to move. Grabbing his erection, the fire demon slowly pushed himself inside the tight hot hole. The red head squirmed a bit as it always felt weird in the beginning, but he knew it would get better rather quickly. Once fully seated inside his love, Hiei took a moment to catch his breath. It was always like this when he was on top. The pleasure was almost too much for him to handle.

An evil idea struck Kurama and he slowly moved his hips up and away from the demon inside him, but not enough to remove it, before slowly moving his hips back onto it. An obvious shudder was seen from his love above him.

"Don't Kurama," he panted. "That's not fair."

Smirking, the fox continued his movements. "All's fair in love and war."

Hiei could help but moan loudly in response. He had to get the situation back in control. Moving quickly, he grabbed the pale hip of his love with his left hand, while his right arm wrapped around the pale leg and pulled it up. This position did not allow the fox movement of his lower body, as well as tightening his entrance up.

"You're right," Hiei replied. "All is fair."

Now it was the fire demon's turn to smirk as he began to pound the pale beauty beneath him rather roughly. It was a bit painful, but nothing the red head couldn't handle. Letting go of his hip, Hiei reached between them to stroke his love's erection in time with their thrusts. It wasn't long before the two were moaning shamelessly, ignoring for the time moment that Yuusuke was in the guest room. The guest room and their room shared a wall.

"Where do you want it fox?" Hiei asked his love as he neared his orgasm.

"You know where I want it," the red head replied.

A few thrusts later and the fire demon reached his climax and released himself inside the pale body beneath him. Kurama came seconds later all over their lower extremities. Panting heavily, Hiei collapsed on top of his mate as his erection grew softer and slipped out of the other boy's entrance.

Yuusuke sighed as she placed the pillow over her ears, completely aware of what was going on in the demon's room. She could even hear her friend ask his mate where he wanted it. She shuddered and pressed harder on the pillow. Moments later the sounds stopped and she removed the pillow from her ears. Still laying on her side, she flipped open the communicator given to her earlier. The screen was black for a long time before she closed it.

Sighing again she rolled onto her back. _'He must still be busy,' _she thought while closing her eyes. _'This week is going to suck.'_

~TBC~

**Thanks to:**

_**mcrfan:**_ Thank you. I don't exactly know where this smut is going to go, but it'll go somewhere. XD

_**YYHfanatic:**_ Thank you tons. I'm glad I changed your mind. I never really thought they were a good couple either until I had a dream about it. Then I was like, oh yeah, that's the next pairing I'm going to write about. XD

(**A/N**: So like, I had a ridiculously hard time with the smut scene. It was a new thing I wanted to try. I've never actually written Hiei as the seme, so it was a little frustrating. Sorry this chapter is kinda short, and sorry about the long wait. However, I do have good news. I managed to finish the plot for my other fic and have the first chapter written. It should be up sometime this week. However, with both fics, I cannot guarantee the usual weekly update. Updates for both will probably be sporadic. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	5. Chapter 5

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Five**

Yuusuke stared at the clothes rack before her. She extended her quivering hand, and just as she was about to touch the clothing a woman spoke from behind her.

"Ma'am," the sales girl said gently as a smile crossed her face. The half demon turned her head slowly to look at the girl trying to hide her embarrassment. "Do you need help finding anything?"

"No! I can find my own girl clothes!" she responded rather stiffly and loudly.

The sales girl's smile faltered slightly. "Le-let me know if you need he-help finding anything." The woman quickly walked off.

Yuusuke turned back to stare at the clothes rack once more. Taking a deep breath, she managed to finally touch the clothes. She could feel her cheeks become rather hot, most likely from her embarrassment. Scowling, her mind wondered back to this morning.

"_You want me to do what?" the half demon exclaimed rather angrily._

"_I'm tired of seeing your breasts through your shirt and your pants falling down!" Hiei snapped back._

"_We want you to take the money we gave you and go buy some female clothes today," Kurama added. "It doesn't have to be anything fancy. You just can't continue to walk around in men's clothing anymore."_

"_I'll be a guy again," she shot back in her defense._

"_There's no telling how long it could be," the red head pointed out._

_The room fell silent. It was apparent that Yuusuke would need to get the clothing, she just didn't want to go shopping out in public. Alas, she had no other choice and resigned herself to her fate. Hopefully no one she knew would see her._

Growling lowly, and scaring off some nearby female shoppers, she grabbed a handful of clothes off the rack and headed towards the dressing rooms. As she was nearing the back of the store, she grabbed and handful of female undergarments as well.

"Stupid Kurama," the half demon mumbled as she entered one of the rooms. "Why does he always have to be right about everything?" Slamming the day rather roughly, she locked it behind her and quickly peeled out of her "man" clothes.

Yuusuke gazed at her naked body in the mirror. Definitely the body frame that would make many girls envious. _'Probably even Keiko_.' She chuckled at that thought. Slipping on one of the panties she grabbed, her face scrunched up as she quickly realized it wasn't to her liking.

"Ew…" the raven haired girl said aloud, "Butt floss."

She could hear a few girls in the changing rooms lightly chuckle. Blushing deeply, she removed the panties and grabbed a more conservative pair. Yuusuke preferred these as they were much more comfortable. They were rather plain, no lace, no bows, just a small blue glittery star amongst the white fabric with a plain black trim. Sorting through the handful of panties, she picked out five other pairs similar to the one she was currently wearing and set them aside.

Yuusuke then moved onto the small pile of bras. There were various sizes and colors to choose from. She picked out a rather lacy red padded one and put it on. As she was hooking it in the back, her twins popped right out as it was far too small. Smirking, she removed the bra and looked at the size, 34B.

"Looks like these are way too small," she said happily.

She sorted out the B's from the pile and decided to move up to the D sizes, as they looked biggest. Slipping on a rather plain looking white padded bra, with supportive underwire, she quickly realized it was a perfect fit. She poked her breasts a few times to make sure they wouldn't bust out or anything. Satisfied, she snagged all of the 34D's out of the pile and set them in the same pile as the panties she picked out.

Grabbing a pair of pants, she was lucky enough to have them fit perfectly without having to try on another pair. She removed the pants to look at the size, which was a three. Once again she sorted through the pile and grabbed all the size three's. As she was moving the last onto her "buy" pile, something caught her eye. With a huge smirk on her face, she placed it to, in the "buy" pile.

"Koenma will definitely love that."

Sighing, the half demon then moved onto the shirts as he thoughts drifted to her love. It had been a week since she had last seen him that night. She tried the communicator several times a day, but the screen always remained black. Perhaps, his father wouldn't let him return to human world. Well whatever it was that was keeping him, she hoped he would be by her side soon enough.

Sorting through the shirts, she was rather pleased with herself. She slipped the undergarments off and place them in her rather large pile of clothing to buy. Yuusuke quickly slipped back into her "man" clothes and picked up the large pile of clothes before heading out of the dressing room and toward the front to pay for all of it.

Fifteen minutes later, the half demon exited the mall's public bathroom wearing the same bra and underwear she had first picked out as well as a rather short pair of denim shorts and a bright green camisole. Her hair was hanging rather limply around her face, framing it quite nicely. She had left it alone ever since she got nailed with the gender bending juice two weeks prior. Looking down at the large bag she carried full of the clothes, she noticed her rather wore white shoes. Stopping she gazed more intently at them.

"Well, I could use a new pair of shoes."

She looked up and spotted a shoe store not too far from her current location. In a hurry to get shoes and leave, she walked rather quickly toward the store. Just as she was a small distance away from its doors, she roughly collided with a large body. As she was falling the large body reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"What's wrong Kazuma?" she heard a familiar voice question.

"Yuusuke?" Yet another familiar voice.

The half demon opened her eyes to see the last two people she expected. Her face paled as her mind raced to think of something to say. Coming up blank, she did the only thing she could. Wrenching her arm free from her orange haired friend, she darted off toward the mall's entrance.

Upon exiting the mall she ran down the side walk a bit. As she paused to catch her breath, she could hear her friend calling out her name. Looking around for a place to hide, her eyes fell upon the park across the street. She glanced down the side walk behind her and saw the tall boy jogging toward her followed closely by his teal haired love. Gazing back at the park, she ran as fast as she could across the road, narrowly missing a few cars. She continued running through the park until she came across a wooded area. Not one to stop and think, she continued running deep into the wooded area until her legs finally gave out and she collapsed to rest underneath a large tree.

"That was close," she panted out as she closed her eyes.

Just as her heart rate began to return to normal, chocolate brown eyes snapped open and quickly glanced to her left. She quickly jumped up to dodge the attack aimed at her. As she landed a small distance away, she ducked to miss the kick aimed for her head. Stumbling back a bit, she glared at the blur before her. The half demon grabbed the fist as it got close enough to hit her, and returned with a punch of her own. She heard a gasp and a cracking sound. The figure stumbled and jumped back quite a distance before Yuusuke could land another punch.

"Sounds like I crushed a few ribs," she bragged.

Yuusuke finally got a good look at her opponent. It was female and she wasn't quite as filled out as herself. She wore clothes similar to the ones in her country back in demon world. Only instead it was sapphire blue with a deep emerald trim and waist sash. Her hair was fairly long, but it was braided to keep it out of her way while fighting obviously. It was a beautiful shade of green. She had to admit, the girl was indeed beautiful, but there was something off.

"Can't you fight fairly against a human girl?" the woman begged.

Falling into a defensive stance, the half demon glared. "You're definitely no human. And I doubt you're a real girl either."

"That's very perceptive of you Yuusuke Urameshi," she responded.

Her eyes narrowed on the demon before her. "How do you know my name?" she growled.

"Oh I know a lot about you. And we've met before, but," she paused as her energy flared out around her, "I highly doubt you recognize me in this form."

The light of her energy became blindingly bright. Yuusuke covered her eyes and waited for the light to clear. The second it did, her eyes quickly focused back on the demon and she gasped.

"It was you!"

A deep chuckle echoed slightly in the wooded area. "Yes, I was the one who transformed you into the beauty you are now."

The demon before her had somehow changed her own gender, because now she was a he. The only thing the really seemed to change was his body shape as it became broader and more masculine.

Growling, Yuusuke charged at the demon only to have him harmlessly side step her attack. As she shamelessly fell to the ground, her gaze quickly moved back to that of the demon's. "Who are you?"

"My name is Henshin," he responded. He chuckled lightly as he dodged yet another attack of Yuusuke's. "It's pointless. You obviously fail to see the situation you're in. However, even though you're in that state, you could still easily defeat my female form."

"There is no situation! Nothing's changed about me except my appearance!" she cried out as she continuously tried to land an attack on the demon, but to no avail.

Henshin laughed pompously as he grabbed her fist. "You are really an idiot!" Pulling back his free hand, he connected his fist with the half demon's jaw.

The force caused her to fly back a bit, where she crashed into a nearby tree. She managed to regain her footing to keep herself from falling. She failed to notice her communicator falling out of her pocket as she wiped the small trail of blood off of her face. Yuusuke positioned herself to fire her trademark spirit gun. Her index finger began to glow as energy pooled into it.

"Spirit gun!" she cried as she fired it. However instead of the normal large sized bullet, it was roughly the size of a small pellet. "What the-"

She was cut off as the green haired demon appeared before her, a dark smirk on his face.

Koenma stared emotionlessly at his father. "I need an assistant to take over for me temporarily."

The large ruler didn't even bother looking away from his work as he responded. "And why should I give you one?"

"You want an heir don't you?"

Enma finally looked at his son as a smirk crossed his face. "So you've finally decided to see things my way?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed slightly. "You didn't give me much of a choice."

There was a pause. "Very well then. I will take care of the finer details. I will allow you to stay in the human world for the amount of time we agreed upon previously."

"Thank you," the demi-god replied while bowing slightly.

Thankful to finally be able to go be with Yuusuke, Koenma rushed to his office to grab a few things before he would go. Upon entering the large room, his ears were greeted with a loud annoying beeping sound. Briskly walking over to his desk, he pushed one of the many red buttons and a screen lowered behind him.

"Yuusuke, I have wonderful news!" he exclaimed as the video slowly came into focus.

The brunette's eyes widened considerably as he saw his love lying near the screen, blood trickling down from her forehead. Time seemed to freeze as he watched a man slowly walk over toward her battered body. Seconds later the screen went blank as the communicator was most likely crushed.

"I know, I know," Henshin said as he picked the half demon off the ground by her neck. "I was only ordered to change you into a female, but well, once I knew who you were… Well I knew I just had to kill you."

Yuusuke clawed at the hand that was slowly strangling her. "W-why?" she choked out.

The green haired demon's eyes became icy cold and his grip on her neck tightened considerably. "Your _boyfriend_ had my chosen mate killed by one of his previous detective's." With that, he threw the poor raven haired girl into yet another tree. As her body collided, she coughed out blood and slid to the ground below. "So, it's only fair if I take the life of his chosen mate and his unborn child in return."

The half demon's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" she managed to cough.

The demon sighed. "Your energy. It's still as strong as ever, but it's turned inward." There was a pause. "Although, it doesn't really matter now." Henshin began to pool his energy into what appeared to be an arrow.

Yuusuke struggled to get to her feet, her vision rather blurry making it hard to focus. Even after taking a pounding like this, she usually still had plenty of energy to fight, but this demon had confirmed her wonder for the past week. With all of her energy being focused on the baby, there was no way she could win this. Sadly, none of her friends were around to help her, and Koenma seemed to be ignoring her.

"I'm really going to die…" she muttered as she grabbed her injured left arm while finally managing to stand.

"That's right accept your fate!" he cried as he released the powerful energy arrow from his hands and commanded it to disperse into several smaller arrows

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as the half demon watched the barrage of arrows head straight for her. _'I'll never see him again. I'll never know what it's like to have a real family. I never even got to say good bye…'_ Just as the arrows were about to collide with her, she cried out, "K-chan, I'm sorry!"

Smoke instantly engulfed a small area around the half demon. Henshin smirked, satisfied that his attack hit it's mark. His smirk vanished however, as the smoke began to clear. Instead of seeing a bloody and dead girl, he saw the half demon standing in front of the tree with her arms crossed over her face in a defensive manner. She slowly lowered her arms while panting quite heavily. She had managed to block the arrows from hitting all of her vital areas.

"No… I can't die," she panted. "Not yet."

Before she could lower her arms entirely, her eyes slid shut and her body fell forward. Just as the unconscious half demon was about to collide with the ground, Koenma caught her.

"Yuusuke!" he cried, trying to keep the tears from streaming down his face. "Yuusuke!" he repeated while shaking her lightly. She was still breathing, but it appeared to be very difficult for her. "I'm so sorry." The tears he was holding back burst forth as he buried his face against her chest.

Henshin's anger practically exploded as he charged up for another attack. Just as he was about to fire it, several small razor like orange energy bullets exploded from the trees behind his target. The green haired demon rearranged his summoned energy into a barrier of sorts to protect himself. After the barrage had been successfully blocked, his gaze returned to the battered girl. Much to his surprise there was an orange haired boy standing directly in front of her wielding an energy sword.

"I don't know who you are," Kuwabara said angrily as he pinned the demon down with an icy cold glare. "But I can't let you hurt my friends!"

The demon growled. "I will let her live… for now anyway." With that, Henshin turned and jumped up into the trees and vanished.

'_Her?'_ The sword wielder pushed the thought aside and turned around to help his friends. He gently placed his hand on Koenma's shoulder. "Hey, he'll be fine, after all this is Yuusuke we're talking about. He can heal himself in a short amount of time."

The brunette's tear streaked face gazed painfully up at the kneeling boy. "Not this time."

Brown eyes drifted over the raven haired girl's body momentarily. Various cuts marred her body. The clothes she wore, which appeared to be fairly new, had burn marks and holes in them. The left strap on her camisole had broke… _'Wait a minute! Camisole?'_ His gaze then fell upon her rather large breasts.

"What's going on?" he shouted in complete surprise.

Standing up with his love still in his arms, the demi-god's expression changed to a more determined one. "I'll have to fill you in later. Right now, we need to get a healer."

Catching on, Kuwabara quickly stood. "I left Yukina back in the park. Come on!" With that the two men dashed through the trees as quickly as they could to locate the ice maiden.

~TBC~

(**A/N**: Wow, the first chapter in this story without a smut scene. I really wanted to write one, honest, but I couldn't really think of how to work it in. T^T Oh well, maybe I'll just do two in the next chapter. Sorry this took a month to get out. I was busy most of last month working on a project for school. I'm hoping to get back into a weekly or even bi-weekly update, but we'll just see how that goes. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	6. Chapter 6

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Six**

Chocolate brown eyes slowly peeled open, blinking a few times to rid them of the blurriness. As soon as her eyes had adjusted, she began scanning the room. She appeared to be back at Hiei and Kurama's home lying on their couch. Yuusuke then began pulling herself up to a sitting position, but the moment her upper body was upright, her right arm flew to clutch her ribs as intense pain instantly shot through them. She heard fabric rustling as someone instantly flew to her side, placing their comforting hands on her shoulders.

"Yuu-chan," her love Koenma sternly called out to her as he gently helped her to lie back down. "You shouldn't move, your wounds haven't healed yet."

She groaned and placed her right arm over her eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day," a deep and familiar voice responded.

Her arm instantly flew off her face as her eyes widened. "Kuwabara!" The former detective instinctively jolted upright, only to wind up clutching her ribs again.

"Hey," he called back to her as Koenma helped her to lie back down yet again. "Take it easy. If you reopen any of your wounds, Yukina will be upset." There was a pause. "Anyway," Kuwabara continued, "Koenma filled me in on everything while you were out. It's not right for friends to keep secrets from each other."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"What happened?" Koenma worriedly asked as her adjusted the bandages wrapped around her forehead.

Yuusuke place her right hand on her forehead as she answered her love's question. "Well, that freak with the green hair showed up after I ran from Kuwabara. I think he said his name was Henshin or something." She lowered her hand and turned to face Koenma. "He said that your dad ordered him to change me into a girl."

At this point, she forced herself to sit up. The demi-god reached out to stop her, but she merely pushed his hand away. Chocolate brown eyes once again returned to her love once she was comfortably upright.

"He also said…"

_"Once I knew who you were… Well I knew I just had to kill you. Your boyfriend had my chosen mate killed by one of his previous detective's. So, it's only fair if I take the life of his chosen mate and his unborn child in return."_

"Wait wait wait!" Kuwabara interjected. "So not only were you changed into a female, but now you're pregnant?"

The raven haired girl blushed deeply and looked down. "I don't feel any different, but yeah, it seems that way."

"Really?" Hazel brown eyes stared intensely, causing her blush to deepen even more.

She nodded. "If I wasn't I would have wasted that loser."

Silence filled the room. It was true however. If Yuusuke had been at full strength, female or not, he would have easily defeated Henshin. With the former detective now carrying her love's unborn child, she was more of a liability than an asset, more so since the demon wanted her dead. She had never felt so helpless in her life.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Well," Koenma started, "Hiei and Kurama are out searching for the demon based on the description we gave them. For now," he forced the half demon to lie back down, "You should focus on resting."

"But," she protested only to have her love place a finger over her lips, effectively silencing her.

"No, rest." The brunette stated sternly before walking away to head into the kitchen.

"Yuusuke," the orange haired boy called to her.

Chocolate brown eyes shifted to look at her friend. "Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid." With that, Kuwabara stood and exited the room.

After a moment of lying on the couch, she heard the front door shut. Knowing Koenma wouldn't leave her alone, most likely because he didn't exactly trust her to stay put, she realized it was Kuwabara leaving. As for why, she didn't know. However, with no one currently watching her, she was able to do whatever she pleased. To keep herself from hunting down the demon who did this to her, she decided taking a walk would be best. Slowly pushing herself back upright, she gritted her teeth as she pulled the blanket off her body and swung her legs down.

Taking a deep breath, Yuusuke slowly stood up from the couch. She stumbled a bit as she made her way over to the door way. As quietly as she could manage, she tip-toed toward the front door, in hopes of being able to at least get some fresh air outside before her love noticed she had moved. Unfortunately, Koenma seemed to be expecting this and was waiting by the front door, arms crossed, and looking less than pleased.

"Where are you going Yuusuke?"

"Oh no where really," she responded looking quickly for an excuse. Her eyes fell on the hallway that led to the demon's bedroom and their luxurious bathroom. "I was just going to the bathroom."

Hazel eyes stared on unconvinced. "It looked to me like you were heading out for a walk."

"Really?" her voice going slightly higher than normal. "That's funny. I know better than to go out for a walk being this banged up."

The half demon chuckled lightly while placing a hand behind her head, rubbing it a bit. The chuckle was not a good idea as it caused a deep throb to emanate from her chest. She quickly maneuvered to lean her back against the nearest wall. A hand flew up between her breasts and grabbed onto the fabric, squeezing tightly. As she sank to her knees coughing shallowly, the demi god crouched to her eye level. She appeared to be in a great deal of discomfort, if not pain.

"This is what you get for not resting," he snapped lightly.

The former detective did not respond, only squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're so stubborn," her love sighed.

Lightly grabbing her chin, he tilted her gaze up toward his and placed a light kiss on her lips. Scooping her up, he gently carried her back into the living area and just as softly, placed her on the couch. Placing his hand over his love's hand that still clenched the fabric, he began to slowly pour some of his energy into her chest. Yuusuke moaned happily as the throbbing sensation began to dissipate. The brunette reached for the nearby blanket and placed it over most of her body. Kissing her forehead quickly he stood and began to leave the room.

"Please, just rest," he begged.

Without further instruction, chocolate brown eyes closed as she succumbed to the vast darkness that soon engulfed her consciousness.

"Our search seems to be leading us in circles," a deep sultry voice spoke.

Yuusuke turned her head a bit, burrowing deeper into the soft pillow beneath her head. She was far too tired and sore to do much of anything else. She decided it would be best to just return to sleep so rather than attempt to open her eyes to confirm the voices speaking around her, she just kept them closed. A soft shush was heard, most likely in an attempt to keep the volume down. The room fell silent until her breathing evened out again. However, the half demon was merely in a half awake half asleep state, so she still heard every word in the following conversation.

"Perhaps it would be best to just give up on it," she heard her love respond.

"I don't like giving up," snapped another deep voice softly. It had to be Hiei.

"Unfortunately," sounded like Kurama, "Yuusuke needs us more here. He's completely defenseless in his current state, and he's seriously injured on top of that."

Hiei grunted, most likely in agreement.

"If there weren't serious restrictions on the use of my powers, I wouldn't need any of you to help keep guard." Koenma sighed.

"Restrictions?" This new deep and raspy voice reminded her of Kuwabara, so it most likely was him.

"Mmm," the brunette responded. "For example, I cannot use my powers to kill. Imprisoning is only permitted in the direst of situations, as with Sensui. Without proper procedure and authority, I am not permitted to revive a soul regardless of the circumstances. I would have received severe punishment for reviving Amanuma, had other more important issues not arisen."

"Further proof that Spirit World is run by morons," the small fire demon teased.

"Hiei!" chided Kurama.

Kuwabara chuckled softly. "Those are some pretty bogus restrictions."

"I'm not bothered by them," the demi-god responded. Another pause. "What bothers me is that I have a feeling my father did not hire this demon merely for the purpose of gender swapping Yuusuke." A silence of seriousness fell over the room. "He knew full well that demon had a grudge against me."

"He's trying to kill Yuusuke!" the orange haired boy blurted loudly.

The sudden loud noise startled the half demon and caused her to jolt slightly. However, the movement caused her serious pain in her chest. She moaned loudly at the pain and began squirming in her half conscious state. Her love was instantly at her side attempting to calm her down by brushing her hair back and whispering softly to her.

"Sorry," the tall boy mumbled as he no doubt received a deathly glare from the brunette.

Yuusuke could hear a rustling noise and felt Koenma shift closer to her head. Large calloused hands gently grabbed her right arm and a cold soft object was rubbed against her upper arm. Suddenly she felt a prick close to her shoulder and her arm went slightly cold as the liquid emptied into her blood stream.

"It's a painkiller," Kuwabara answered her unasked question.

'_That's right,'_ she thought, _'Kuwabara became a doctor to demons with the help of Yukina.'_

"It's one we found to be effective on demons. And like any painkiller, it will make you drowsy."

'_No_,' she thought frantically as she fought the oncoming darkness. _'I have to know… What Koenma… thinks… about…_' With that, the darkness quickly consumed her.

Immense pain shot up from her lower regions. Chocolate brown eyes shot open at the intense pain as she cried out and attempted to sit up all the way as she was only partially upright. Her legs were held up in stirrups and her arms were chained to the rails on the side of the bed. Just what was going on? The pain subsided rather slowly for her tastes. However just as the pain subsided, it quickly returned back to the same intensity. Squeezing her eyes shut, she moaned loudly at the pain yet again. It was coming in waves. She couldn't get more than a few seconds to try and catch her breath.

"It's time Yuusuke," she heard a familiar, but unpleasant voice call out to her.

Willing her eyes to stay open through the burning pain, she saw the last person she wanted to see. Tossing his green hair over his shoulder, the demon crouched down between her spread open legs. She could feel him touching and shifting her as she fought the overwhelming urge to bear down and push with all her might.

"No," she moaned as her body instinctively gave into the sensation. "No!" she cried even louder.

Bolting upright, the half demon cried out in pain as she could feel one her wounds reopening at the movement. Chocolate brown eyes closed the entire time; she attempted to stand, still in a half conscious state. She was trying to get away from Henshin, but every movement the pain increased. She somehow succeeded in standing. She coughed lightly and felt what she assumed to be blood trickling down her chin. Finally opening her eyes, she took a step toward the doorway, hand clenching at her side tightly as she put pressure on her wound. Hopefully it would slow the bleed. However, after she reached the doorway, the pain was too immense to continue walking. Bumping roughly into the wall, she decided to lean against, but her legs gave out and she was forced to sit and lean against it for support.

"Koenma," she moaned softly. Where in the world was everyone? She moaned her love's name once again, but louder.

Chocolate brown eyes scanned the two rooms she could see. She was unsure of the exact time, but it appeared to be either dawn or twilight. Both the living area and the short hall leading to the front door and the kitchen was empty. No lights were on either. She continued to lean against the wall, no doubt bleeding all over it, as she waited for even the slightest sound. Her head began to swim after a few moments.

"I'm losing too much blood," Yuusuke mumbled attempting to put more pressure over the reopened wound.

It seemed like no one would hear her no matter how loud she thought she was. She only had one option left to keep from bleeding to death and it was just as risky as waiting for someone to find her. Closing her eyes, she focused on her energy. It only required a bit of energy, but she had to maintain it for at least a minute before it would probably work. Taking as deep a breath as she could muster, the half demon flared her energy out as much as she could. As if by magic, Hiei instantly appeared in the hall and jogged over to her, turning on the light switch above her head.

"Shit," he cursed.

"Koenma," the raven haired girl mumbled, trying to stay conscious.

"Don't move," the fire demon warned. "I'll get Yukina."

Just as quickly as he had appeared, Hiei flitted off at top speed, leaving the house. No doubt heading toward the temple to pick up his twin. Yet again, Yuusuke succumbed to the darkness the quickly closed in around her.

~TBC~

(**A/N:** I've been working on this chapter for… a long while now. XD Finally pleased enough with it to post. Feel so bad that it's been over a year since the last update. . But hey, I had super major writer's block on this. I randomly watched my favorite episode of YYH the other day, and BAM, all block was gone and I completely remember where I was going with this story. I should really start writing detailed synopsis of my stories before I start them to avoid this from happening again. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	7. Chapter 7

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Seven**

"We're doing the best we can!" A calm and focused Kuwabara snapped.

Yuusuke's body felt cold and she was doing her best to stay alert. The voices around her were fuzzy, but she could still make out who was speaking. Chocolate brown eyes would flutter open every now and again. Her head lulled from side to side in a poor attempt to take in her surroundings. Her eyes couldn't focus and everything was blurred.

"Kazuma," a slightly panicked Yukina called. "The wound is too deep, I can't heal it."

"Focus on his other injuries. Make sure those are as healed as possible to keep those from reopening. I'll work on stitching it shut."

Suddenly she heard a loud bang followed quickly by several loud thumps.

"Yuusuke!" she heard Koenma cry out as the demi-god attempted to rush to her side, but was stopped by Hiei. "Yuusuke…" he said more gently as he collapsed to his knees and tears began to spill over.

"What happened?" Kurama questioned his mate while placing a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Don't know," the fire demon replied. "His energy suddenly flared, and I found him bleeding all over the wall."

Time seemed to stand still as hazel eyes watched the orange haired boy stitch the deep wound that was still bleeding profusely. He didn't recall the injury being that bad. Something must have happened to cause it to rip open so deeply. As the last stitch was sewn, the bleeding seemed to slow, but the half demon looked ghostly pale.

"Kazuma," Yukina called to him. "His energy is depleting."

"Guys!" the boy hollered to his friends behind him. "Yuusuke needs a blood transfusion and fast! I can't give him mine since I'm human."

"Ice maiden's can only give blood to other ice maidens," the small girl stated glancing at Hiei.

"Guess I'm out then," Hiei grunted.

"I can't," the demi-god rushed out.

"Ignore those damn restrictions from Spirit World!" Kuwabara snapped.

"I know!" the brunette snapped back, his tear stained eyes glossing over yet again. "But I can't!"

"There's no time to be arguing, I'll give him some of mine." Kurama interjected.

Demon doctor Kuwabara and his nurse Yukina worked quickly setting up the transfusion needles. They were specially crafted so that small traces of energy would be transfused into the recipient as well as blood. They all waited with bated breath, hoping that some color would return to their friend's cheeks. After what seemed like an eternity, the injured half demon's breathing evened out and her cheeks had a slight pink tint to them.

The room was swept by a sigh of relief. Quickly checking the needles to make sure they were secure, Kuwabara, leaned his back against the couch directly behind him. They were all a bit startled when a barely conscious Yuusuke began to speak.

"Doesn't matter what happens to me," she said softly. "Don't let him get the baby."

"What baby Yuusuke?" Hiei questioned, dumbfounded.

Kurama cleared his throat lightly. "His baby."

"Yuusuke doesn't have a…" Realization dawned on him. "He's pregnant!"

"You didn't notice?" the fox demon teased his love. "You honestly thought these injuries would kill Yuusuke?"

"Well he was turned into a girl! Anything is possible!"

"Have you forgotten he's half demon? Girl or not, he'd still be able to recover from these wounds. He can't heal himself because his energy is focused on the life he's creating."

Hiei grunted. "Referring to him as a male makes it sound like men can get pregnant."

"Yuusuke wouldn't appreciate being called a girl, regardless of the current circumstances," Koenma chimed in.

"Why wouldn't you give Yuusuke your blood?" Kuwabara growled, slightly angry at the brunette. After all, it was his lover on the verge of death. Regardless of the repercussions, anyone would give their lover their blood if it would save their life.

"Let it go," the red head chided, trying to avoid an argument breaking out. They weren't quite out of the woods yet. Yuusuke could still die.

"No!" the boy snapped back. "Anyone would happily give every drop of blood they had if it meant saving their lover! It almost seems like he cares more about himself than Yuusuke. You say all of this is your Dad's fault, but for all we know, this could just be your way of dumping him! It's easier to let him die than to say it's over!"

"Shut your damn mouth," came the weak and slightly raspy warning from the half demon.

"Yuusuke, don't talk!" his love cried out.

She ignored him and merely turned her head to glare at her friend. She knew better than to sit up this time. "You don't know anything do you?" She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the pain emanating from her chest.

Using his free arm, the fox demon placed a hand on the raven haired girl's shoulder. "It's alright." Emerald eyes glanced up to meet Yukina's crimson red ones.

The teal haired girl quickly cleaned a spot on Yuusuke's free arm before quickly injecting the demon pain killer.

"Wait no!" she cried. "Please stop drugging me…" She managed to get out before quickly passing out.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Koenma's lips. His love was okay. She was going to be okay. No dying person, demon or otherwise, would defend their lover.

"You'd better explain," Kuwabara continued, pinning the demi-god down with a glare.

Sighing, the brunette responded. "I'm a god."

"Last I checked, you were still _in training_," Hiei teased.

"Full fledged god or not, I still have a god's blood. If I were to give that to Yuusuke, he would be killed from the inside out." There was a pause. "Honestly, Kurama was really the only one who could give him blood being a half demon himself."

"Not technically," the red head chimed in. "More like a demon trapped in a human's body."

"Your blood is like that of a half demon's," the brunette countered. "That's all that matters right now."

"Speaking of which," Kurama shifted his gaze to Kuwabara. "How much longer am I giving him my blood and energy? I'm starting to get dizzy."

"Oh, sorry about that!" Kuwabara quickly set to the task of stopping the blood flow between the two and removing the transfusion needles.

The next few days were a blur to Yuusuke. It seemed like every time she woke up, she'd be injected with the demon pain killer. It almost seemed like Kuwabara was trying to erase her memory with how little she could recall of what happened recently. After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually about a week, she awoke to the sun glaring brightly on her face.

The former detective instinctively sat up to get away from the sun. That's when she noticed that her side no longer ached. Lifting her shirt a bit, she noticed the stitches were gone. She couldn't even find the wound. Either her body had finally recovered enough to heal herself, or Yukina had finally been successful in healing it. Either way, she was grateful. It meant she could finally get around, and stay conscious for more than a few minutes. However, the happy moment was short lived. The moment she sat up, she was overcome by a horrible feeling and instantly rushed to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. There's was no doubt in her mind now, she was really going to have Koenma's baby. What a unique baby it would be.

"So it's gonna be half demon, half human, and half god," she thought aloud while splashing water on her face.

"How can it be three halves of a whole?" she heard from behind her.

Startled at the sudden intrusion, she jumped a little, but knew that voice from anywhere. She turned to face the brunette and noticed he had a small white towel held out towards. Taking his kind offer, she used the towel to pat her face dry. Turning back to face the mirror and sink, she began to inspect her complexion to see if she looked sickly.

"You know I've never been good at math," the half demon chuckled back while pulling down on her left lower eyelid.

"Or anything besides fighting for that matter," the demi-god teased.

Yuusuke merely rolled her eyes. She wouldn't admit it, but his comment was actually very true. "I'm so glad to be finally healed. Now I can punch Kuwabara for all those drugs he kept giving me."

"As am I," Koenma said deeply while wrapping his arms around his love. "It means I can finally do this."

A warm hand slid under Yuusuke's white shirt and headed quickly for her left breast. "Wait, Koenm- ahhh." She moaned out the last bit as the brunette began to massage her breast roughly, occasionally touching her nipple.

"I can't wait," he whispered into her ear while pressing his hips against her backside. "It's been two weeks since I last touched you."

A deep blush formed on the raven haired girl's face as she felt her loves hardened erection pressing into her lower back. She bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud as the assault on her chest continued. Without her realizing, Koenma had slipped a hand into her shorts and began to rub a very sensitive area, that Yuusuke had yet to grow accustomed to. She did her best to keep herself quiet, but was unable to prevent one moan from slipping past her slightly parted lips as the demi-god slid his hand into her panties and lightly pressed one finger inside her.

Moving his hand upward, Koenma cupped the girl's chin and turned her face towards his. Leaning forward a bit, and pressing himself more into Yuusuke's lower back, the brunette engulfed her slight puffy lips in a passionate kiss. Chocolate brown eyes glazed over and she succumbed to the sensations taking over her body. Her mind shut off as she switched to instinct and began to lightly thrust her hips into the demi-god's hand. Smirking slightly, he added another finger and began rubbing more vigorously. He was rewarded with more muffled moans against his tongue, and erratic thrusting. Taking pity on her, he released her lips and removed his hand. Instinctively, Yuusuke grabbed at his hand and stared into his hazel eyes pleadingly.

Koenma could no longer contain himself. Chocolate brown eyes, half open and glazed over, pleading for more. Quickly removing his robes, he unzipped his pants and freed his erection from it's painful prison. Sliding her shorts down, and taking her panties with them, the brunette pushed his love over the sink more and aligned himself with her entrance. Grabbing her hips tightly, he roughly pushed into her. Yuusuke moaned happily at the friction she was finally receiving. As the demi-god mercilessly pounded her deeply, the half demon forgot where she was as her moaning continued. It wasn't long before the sensation became overwhelming and she neared her climax.

"Yuusuke," he grunted, while nearing his limit as well. "Can I come inside?"

Unable to speak, the raven haired girl merely nodded her head as best she could against the forceful thrusts of her love. Moments later, the two came close together. Yuusuke first, crying out her love's name before collapsing onto the sink, then Koenma who chose a quieter approach and merely grunted instead.

"Ahem."

Both heads turned quickly to see a certain red head standing in the open doorway of the bathroom. Yuusuke's face instantly became a deep red.

"I don't mind you having sex in my house, but please try not to break anything else," he stated calmly. "After all, you still owe me a new bed for the guest room."

A deep blush crept up on Koenma's face as he responded. "I'll take care of that today."

Smirking a bit Kurama continued. "Oh and Yuusuke, keep your voice down. You wouldn't want to wake Kuwabara would you?"

Her face grew an even darker shade of red as heat seem to explode off it. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a small hole and hide there for the rest of her life.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly. Be sure to _clean up_ before you join us." Winking, the fox walked away, heading towards the kitchen.

Yes, crawling into a hole sounded like a wonderful idea right now. Separating, the two set to the task of cleaning up before quickly fixing their clothes and heading into the dining area to enjoy some breakfast. Hiei and Kuwabara were already at the table. The orange haired boy merely glanced at her before a small blush crept up on his cheeks and he averted his gaze. Face turning a lovely shade of red once again, the half demon hung her head in shame as she sat down at the table.

'_After this, I'm digging a hole somewhere.'_

The meal was eaten mostly in silence. Just small talk most likely to keep the awkward aura from smothering them. As soon as she had finished eating, Yuusuke stood from the table, planning to go hide out for the rest of the day. She was stopped the moment she attempted to however.

"So Yuusuke," her friend Kuwabara started. "I guess I'll be your, ahem, obstetrician. As well as your pediatrician."

"My what?" she replied confused.

"Obstetrician," Kurama clarified. "It means he'll be the doctor overseeing your pregnancy and making sure it goes smoothly."

"What all would you be doing?" Yuusuke wasn't going to agree to this without knowing what it entailed. Hopefully not more drugging.

"Well, I would do ultrasounds, measure the growth of you and the baby, as well as…" the boy trailed off as he became inaudible.

"As well as what!" she demanded. Kurama leaned over and whispered in her ear what their friend was mumbling about. Her face turned bright red once again and she blurted out, "Absolutely not! I do not consent! There is no way you're putting your hands up there!"

"Yuusuke," Koenma started placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know of anyone else who could handle the birth of a child this mixed?"

She paused to think. "Grandma?"

Rolling his eyes, the brunette turned to Kuwabara. "Try to keep the internal exams to necessity."

Nodding, he continued. "I'm afraid I'm unsure as to how long your pregnancy will last though. Human pregnancies last 9 months, but the average demon one lasts about 6 months. I have no idea about gods or anything."

All eyes fell to Koenma. The demi-god rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I've never personally talked to a pregnant god, but I think those last about a month."

Kurama rested his chin on his hands. "Well Yuusuke is probably about two weeks in. If it was going to be a pure god, he'd be showing by now."

"I'm guessing this means none of you know how long this will last?" the half demon questioned, crossing her arms.

"Pretty much," Hiei answered. "Look, Kuwabara, just keep an eye on him like you would any other pregnant demon. I'm sure by the end of the month it'll be obvious how long he'll be like this."

"As much as I hate to say," Kuwabara added, "Hiei's right."

'_It looks like this is going to take a while,'_ Yuusuke thought. _'I just hope I can meet the 6 month deadline that Enma set for Koenma. I'd hate for us to separate because of it…'_

(**A/N:** Yay! Managed to work some smut back into the story! I'm hoping to continue the light hearted feel for the next couple of chapters before things get super serious again. As always, if you read it, please review it.)


	8. Chapter 8

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Eight**

Yuusuke awoke to an arm being wrapped around her. Chocolate brown eyes refused to open, even as she felt her love move up against her body. Just as his lips touched her neck in a seductive manner, she moaned tiredly.

"Ugh, not now K-chan," she groaned. "I'm super tired and nauseous."

"I'll make you feel good," the brunette replied as his right hand shifted from her hips to her breasts.

That was a bad move for the demi-god. The moment his hand cupped her breast, she leapt from the bed and darted out of the room. Koenma sighed. It had been like that since the first time she got sick two weeks ago. It seemed any time he touched her, her body would work against him instead of with him.

"Apparently, I'm cursed," he groaned while rolling back over to his side of the bed.

The half demon returned a short while later, her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her raven hair seemed a bit damp. "Being a woman sucks."

"I thought you said you could find perks in any situation," Koenma chuckled.

"Not this," she responded while climbing back into bed to snuggle with her love. "I think I'd rather fight Toguro again than deal with this."

The brunette chuckled again and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Don't forget, Kuwabara will be over later today for your first exam."

Her face instantly scrunched up. "Don't remind me."

"Kurama," Hiei growled out while glaring darkly at his mate. "What are we doing in this tiny human store?"

Sighing the red head continued to look at the small pink clothes on the rack as he answered. "It's a baby store."

"Fine, what are we doing in this _baby_ store?"

The fox demon pushed aside a few poofy dresses in hopes of finding something to his tastes. "We're buying an outfit for Yuusuke's baby."

The smaller demon's right eyebrow began twitching ever so slightly. "Why?"

Kurama wouldn't admit it, but he loved babies and small children. They were so tiny and cute and the clothes for them were just adorable. He loved buying clothes for babies as he could instill his impeccable fashion sense on them at a very early age.

"Knowing those two, they'll just leave the baby wrapped in a blanket the whole time. It'd be a shame for such an adorable child to not have the opportunity to be dressed properly."

"The baby isn't even here yet, how do you know it'll be adorable?"

"All babies are adorable." The red head stopped and turned to face his love momentarily. "Even you were." Kurama turned to face the clothes rack in front of him, but not before he caught the deep blush that had crossed the fire demon's face. Smirking, he continued. "Don't mistake it, I may think children are cute, but that doesn't mean I want to have any. They're a handful and I don't think I'd make the perfect parent; especially considering my history."

"You'd make a wonderful parent," Hiei mumbled.

The red head smiled before his emerald green eyes fell upon a most perfect outfit for the baby. Quickly grabbing the adorable outfit, he turned to show his love.

"It's perfect!"

"It's pink," the fire demon threw back. "So you think it'll be a boy?"

Kurama chuckled lightly. "In demon world and in ancient times before the barrier here in the human world, that was the case, but now, the colors are flipped. Pink is for girls and blue is for boys."

"Tch," Hiei grunted. "Humans ruin everything." There was a pause. "How do you know it will be a girl anyway?"

"It _will_ be a girl."

The two then headed to the front counter to pay for the lovely outfit. Kurama would hide it once home, and wait, wait until the time was right to put her in it.

There was a sudden, but short knock at the door. Koenma set the book in his hands down, and rose from the couch to open the front door. He was not the least bit surprised to see Kuwabara.

"Where is everyone?" the orange haired boy asked as he noticed the house was empty and fairly quiet.

"Hiei and Kurama are out shopping and Yuusuke is in the room napping. I'll go and get him for you."

"Don't rush him," he added quickly. "He'll need to be relaxed and have a full bladder for the ultrasound."

Nodding, the demi-god walked quickly towards the guest room. The second he opened the door, his shoulders sagged. "Dammit Yuusuke," he groaned.

The guest room was empty and quiet unless of course you counted the breeze coming in from the open window. Rushing through the living and heading straight for the front door, Koenma passed by a surprised Kuwabara who was unloading equipment from his vehicle.

"I'll be right back!" he shouted to the boy as he began to run.

"Dammit Yuusuke," Kuwabara growled as he use his foot to push open the front door, his hands busy holding the ultrasound equipment. "This is not the time to be running off." Setting it down on the kitchen table, he continued. "Especially knowing there is a demon out for your head."

The sun was beginning to set and the demi-god had searched all the places he could think of that the boy would use to hide. He checked every arcade within the general area, he checked the mall, every fast food and ramen stand, and he even dared to check the library. But alas, his raven haired loved was nowhere to be found. The brunette's options were limited in what he could do, but time was important here. The fact that he couldn't find her just by sensing her meant the Henshin couldn't either. At least she was being cautious.

"I have no choice," he said as he wondered over to a nearby bench and sat down. Closing his eyes, he began to chant softly, his fingers and hands forming symbols rhythmically to the chant.

As hazel eyes slowly opened, there was a sort of cloudy vision in front of his face. It showed Yuusuke climbing out of the bedroom window and wondering around town. Then he saw the girl quickly hide behind a dumpster in an alley as he saw himself jog past it. He mentally kicked himself for walking right by her. As the sun began to move lower in the sky, he watched as she walked into the same forest that she had met Henshin in. Her surroundings grew darker and darker. As she sat against a tree, he watched her pull her knees up to her face, and began to hug them tightly. The vision slowed to what seemed to be normal speed as it most likely caught up with real time.

Using his hand, he essentially swatted the cloudy vision away and began to run at top speed toward the mall. As the park across from the mall began to come into view, he cut through the surrounding trees and continued to run deep into the wooded area behind it. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was labored as he quickly reached the clearing his love was located. Relief washed over him as he saw the girl still hugging her legs against the tree, hazel eyes glossing over as he fought back some tears.

"Yuusuke!" he cried out to her.

Shocked, the half demon turned her head in the direction the demi-god was and slowly climbed to her feet. "Koenma?"

He stopped right in front of her and panted a few seconds before quickly embracing her. "I thought Henshin may have found you."

"May have?" echoed an all too familiar and unpleasant voice.

Shoving the raven haired girl behind him, Koenma used his larger body to shield her and press her up against the tree. Hazel eyes scanned the area attempting to locate the green haired hermaphrodite. A chuckle rang throughout the trees as a small energy arrow shot out from the branches of a nearby tree on their left, piercing the demi-god's left shoulder.

"How did you find him?" the brunette growled.

"I didn't," he responded as he jumped down from the tree and took a few steps forward. "I found you."

Koenma growled, realizing that although his robes prevented humans and demons below a certain energy class from seeing or sensing him, the higher class demons had no issue. He had been careless and led the demon right to where his love had been hiding. Hazel eyes fixed the green haired demon down with a vicious glare.

"Ooh," he cooed. "Do you plan to fight me prince?"

"I've already used one forbidden technique today, what's another going to do?"

Things were not going exactly as Henshin had planned. He had hoped that the two would merely run, and then he could catch them off guard. However, he was not expecting the demi-god to break Spirit World law so easily. And if he had already used one, then using another would not increase his punishment unless of course he killed someone. He smirked as a dark idea came to his mind. It would be nice be able to do some harm to the prince, and if he could kill the half demon, it would be a nice bonus.

Reaching behind himself, he unsheathed both short swords that were strapped to his waist against his back. "Well my fortune did say today would be a good day for me."

Smirking again, he charged at Koenma who stood his ground. Pushing Yuusuke aside, he attempted to dodge the first slash, but only succeeded in pulling back just enough that wound wouldn't be fatal. Yuusuke's heart skipped a beat as she watched the short sword cut a somewhat deep gash in the demi-god's upper torso. The gash ran from the top of his hip to his shoulder. His cape instantly fell off, and he stumbled back a bit trying to recover.

Henshin moved to attack Yuusuke, who had fallen to the ground, but Koenma jumped in the way at the last minute and wound up with two gashes forming an X on his back. Chocolate brown eyes just continued to stare on in shock. She noticed the front of his royal robes was mostly red at this point from all the blood seeping out from the gash on his chest. As the brunette climbed to his feet, she noticed that the back of his robes were in the same condition if not worse. She was amazed that he could actually stand after that.

Removing his pacifier, Koenma quickly chanted, but before he could finish the chant, Henshin had charged in and slashed at his arm causing him to drop it. Clutching his now bleeding arm, the demi-god collapsed to his knees. His vision blurred heavily from the blood loss and it took everything he had to not pass out. Rushing over to her love, Yuusuke crouched beside him.

Just as Henshin charged in for another attack, chocolate brown eyes fixed him with a deadly glare. Raising her right index finger, she aimed it at the demon whose orange eyes stared on in horror as energy pooled into it. He had assumed that he energy signal was merely low from the baby, not that she had been masking it. Releasing the energy, the green haired demon had no time to react as he took the large blast full on. The blast continued through the forest a bit before diminishing.

The blast wasn't anywhere near full strength, but it had done its intended purpose. It had succeeded in injuring the hermaphrodite and judging by the size and the fact he was unable to block, he would leave them alone for some time as he recovered. Unfortunately, she had to use up most of her energy to get the blast that big and the half demon was slowly losing consciousness.

At some point, Koenma had collapsed to the ground unconscious, wounds still pouring blood, and a rather small puddle had begun to form at his sides from the gashes on his back. Forcing her eyes to stay open, chocolate brown eyes scanned for something in the area that could help. Unfortunately there was nothing, so she unmasked her energy and prayed that one of her friends was nearby and would sense her.

After waiting a few moments, her eyes slid closed and her body collapsed next to her loves.

Happy with his purchase, Kurama and Hiei had left the store and began to window show while they were at the mall.

"Can we leave?" the fire demon growled.

"Being around humans won't kill you Hiei," the red head chided. "You can deal with it a little longer. It's not every day I get to go shopping for a baby."

Sighing, the smaller demon couldn't help but smile. It was rare to see his fox so happy over something so ordinary. He could only assume he was like this back in his days as a thief when he would scope out his next target. Hiei mindlessly followed his mate into a large department store located at one end of the mall. The two navigated the walk ways until the came to the baby area. This one had some clothes, but it also had furniture and toys as well. Ignoring the clothes, the red head walked over toward the furniture and began looking at cribs and bassinets.

"What are we doing now?" Hiei sighed.

"The baby needs a place to sleep."

"Yuusuke and Koenma can take care of that."

Emerald eyes fixed on his love quickly with a light glare. "Just let me enjoy this please."

Sighing again, he stood quietly as he allowed his fox to shop for the new baby. It was some time later before he had chosen all of the furniture he wanted and had arranged for it to be delivered to his home the following day.

"I'm hungry," the fire demon stated as they exited the department store.

"Hiei, would you like something to eat?" Kurama asked sarcastically.

Smirking, the smaller demon responded with sarcasm as well. "Why yes, I do believe I would."

Chuckling at their antics, the two headed to the food court and grabbed something small to eat. Upon finishing their meal, Kurama grabbed the outfit he had purchased for the baby, and the two headed for the exit. The two were a bit surprised to see that the sun had nearly set and street lamps began turning on.

"I didn't think we were in there that long," the red head stated, glancing at the beautiful sky mixed with reds and dark blues.

"Heh, you're like a woman when it comes to shopping. You have to look and feel everything before you decide."

"Hiei!" Emerald eyes turned to fix him with a glare, but stopped as he saw the serious expression on the fire demon's face.

Turning his head in the direction those crimson eyes stared, he saw a flash of blue light emanating deep within the forest behind the park across the street. Before he could even react, Hiei had flitted off in the direction their friend's trademark attack had come from. Quickly catching on, Kurama followed his mate, thankful that there were hardly any cars on the road. It was a few moments before he caught up with the fire demon. In the small clearing, Yuusuke and Koenma laid side by side, both unconscious. Kurama rushed over to the brunette who was seriously wounded.

"Hiei do you think you could you can take Yuusuke and go on ahead. Kuwabara should still be at the house, let him know about Koenma, that way he's ready by the time I get there. Avoid being seen at all costs."

"Do you even have to add that?" Hiei retorted before quickly scooping up the half demon and flitting off at top speed.

He arrived at his house in mere minutes and was thankful Kuwabara was still there. As he hurried through his front door he heard the orange haired boy speak loudly from the living room.

"About time," he hollered as he rose from the couch as headed toward the hall. "I assume he chickened out because-" the boy stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hiei with the unconscious half demon. "What happened?"

"Yuusuke is fine," Hiei answered as he moved quickly to lay her on the couch in the living room, Kuwabara following his every step. "He merely passed out from using too much of his energy." The fire demon turned to face the much taller boy, a very serious nearly panic stricken look on his face. "Koenma however is not. He is gravely injured."

"But he's a god!"

"Not quite. He has the powers and the aging process of a god, however it appears he can still die as easily as a human or demon."

Calming down, Kuwabara quickly headed toward his vehicle and grabbed his emergency supplies. "How bad is it?" He questioned as he returned to the house and set his supplies on the floor in the living area.

"He was lying face down, so I couldn't see his front, but he has two long deep gashes on his back and a small hole in his left shoulder."

"How deep are the gashes?" He needed as much information as possible in order to work as quickly as possible. He laid down a white plastic sheet on the floor as Hiei answered him.

"Deep enough to see bone."

Kuwabara paled slightly. It was much worse than he feared. "I need you to run to the temple and get Yukina. Tell her to grab my surgery kit. I'm going to need as much help as I can get."

Nodding, the fire demon flitted off. After he had finished setting up, the orange haired boy stepped outside and waited for Kurama. The second the red head came into view, Kuwabara rushed over to him and swallowed hard as he saw the demi-god. He was worse off than he assumed he'd be. He appeared to be barely alive. His breathing was very shallow, and his skin was ghostly pale. Using his stethoscope, he placed it against the brunette's chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was much slower than it should have been.

The two continued walking towards the house as Kuwabara grabbed Koenma's wrist and felt his pulse. After 10 seconds he spoke. "20bpm, much lower than what it should be."

They entered the house and Kuwabara ordered Kurama to lay him on the white sheet in the living room. Putting his latex gloves on and grabbing his medical scissors, the orange haired boy began cutting off the brunette's robes and quickly set to work.

**TBC**

(**A/N**: Wow, longest chapter I've written in a while. I had plans to keep this chapter light hearted, but I just wanted to show people how brave Koenma really is. And more or less because I wanted to. XD Also, the thing about the colors being reversed in history, as far as I know, that's true. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


	9. Chapter 9

~As always, I only own the plot. I don't own the series or characters, so don't sue me.

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Kurama instinctively moved closer to the warmth beside him. Hiei was always incredibly warm, so he made the best cuddle partner. As the red head continued to snug the smaller demon, he was rewarded with a soft moan.

"Must you do this every morning?" the fire demon questioned, slightly annoyed to have been woken up.

"It's my favorite part of the day." The red head smiled.

Hiei let out a heavy sigh. "Unlike you, I am not a morning person."

The two were disturbed from the morning cuddle session as a loud thud sounded from the living area.

"Yuusuke!" Kurama cried out as the two demons quickly leapt from the bed.

Exchanging a quick worried glance, the two headed toward the living area at a near run only to stop in the doorway. They were a bit surprised to see Kuwabara in the living room as well. Hiei couldn't help, but smirk at the poor half demon who laid face first on the hardwood floor tangled up in a blanket. Kurama stifled a laugh as Kuwabara was kind enough to kneel down and help the poor girl.

Red eyes connected with emerald eyes momentarily before he turned to head back to bed. "You worry too much," he called to his love before disappearing down the hall.

"Are you alright?" the orange haired boy asked his friend as he finally got the blanket off of her.

"Yeah," she responded tossing said blanket back onto the couch. Sitting up she continued. "What happened? Why was I on the couch?"

"You passed out after using your Spirit Gun," Kurama answered the first question. "You had exhausted too much of your energy."

"You could have just put me in the bed," she responded as she stood and helped her friend to his feet. "Koenma did replace it you know."

"Koenma is resting on that bed," said Kuwabara.

A smile crossed her face as she instantly headed for the guest room. She wanted to tell him that her morning sickness seemed to be gone as she woke up just fine.

"Yuusuke wait!" the red head cried out, but it was too late.

The raven haired girl had swung the guest bedroom door open, only to be greeted by a most horrifying sight. Her lovely brunette lay on the bed, bandages wrapped tightly around his chest and right forearm. His skin much more pale than usual and his breathing seemed to be shallow and labored. A wave of memories from the previous evening crashed down on her. Koenma had protected her from Henshin and at a hefty price too. She rushed over to the bed, before collapsing to her knees beside it. Chocolate brown eyes just stared at him. There was nothing she could do to help him. He was like this because she had been scared and nervous about the ultrasound. Her gaze quickly lowered to stare at her hands that now rested on her legs. Clenching at the hem of her shorts tightly, she could feel a wetness pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"K-chan," she muttered as a few tears fell and landed on her lap. "This is all my fault."

Her gaze snapped upward as she felt a large calloused hand rest on her shoulder. She watched as the orange haired boy crouched down to her eye level.

"Don't think like that," he said. "If anyone is to blame, it's Enma. Had he not started any of this, Koenma wouldn't be lying here right now hardly breathing and you wouldn't be hunted."

Yuusuke's face scrunched up a bit before she lunged for the boy and clung to his shirt tightly, crying uncontrollably. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against his chest. "I can't control it."

"It's alright," he soothed. "Being pregnant will do that to you."

Kuwabara continued to allow the half demon to cry against his shirt, even after it had become damp from her tears. A decent amount of time had passed before the orange haired boy could no longer feel her body shaking. Instead, he just felt a slow and even rising and falling of her chest. Leaning back just a bit, he looked to her face and saw that she was indeed asleep. Gently, he carefully scooped the half demon up and stood. As he turned toward the doorway, he saw a certain fox demon standing in it, a look of worry on his face.

"Will he be alright?" the red head asked.

"That depends," he responded while moving past his friend in the doorway. He made sure that Yuusuke's body did not bump into anything.

Kurama watched as he laid the passed out girl on the couch before continuing. "On what?"

"On Koenma," Kuwabara answered. "He seems to be stable for now, but his wounds do not seem to be healing. I figured as a god, once he rested a bit, he'd be completely fine, but his condition doesn't seem to be getting better or worse." The boy's gaze fell back to the girl on the couch. "With his hormones out of control, I don't think Yuusuke can handle something this devastating. Especially if Koenma were to suddenly take a turn for the worse."

"Let's pray that doesn't happen," the fox demon added as his gaze also fell onto the girl on the couch.

* * *

Yuusuke awoke a short while later only to find the house basically empty. The girl slowly sat up and closed her eyes to sense out her friends. She could feel Hiei's energy, but it was calm and relaxed meaning that the demon was most likely sleeping. Running a hand through her lengthened raven locks, she sighed before standing and moving into the guest bedroom. Her love still lay there in the same condition he was in when her chocolate orbs had first seen him earlier that day. She bit her bottom lip as the familiar sting returned to her eyes.

The half demon swallowed hard. No, she couldn't show weakness right now. Koenma needed her to be brave. After all, he was a demi-god. He would get better... He _had_ to get better... She moved across the guest room to grab the chair and the desk and placed it beside the bed before sitting down in it.

Reaching down, she clasped her love's hand tightly and brought it to her face, unable to prevent a few tears from leaking down her cheeks in the process. Yuusuke just sat there, her eyes never leaving the sight of the somewhat peaceful face of the brunette. Even as she felt a familiar energy signature in the doorway, she remained seated.

"What do you want Kuwabara?" Her voice was meek and slightly strained.

"Can we talk?" the orange haired man responded. Silence fell between the two and he quickly realized his friend had no intention of budging from her spot beside her former boss. "I did the ultrasound while you were asleep earlier."

"And?" Yuusuke didn't really feel like discussing this. Not now. Not with Koenma being in the condition he was in.

"It showed that you're about 14 weeks in." He paused to allow her time to absorb the information. "In a normal human pregnancy it would mean that you're a little over three months in. My guess is you'll have the baby in about two months."

"Great," she muttered.

"Listen Yuusuke-" Kuwabara started, but was quickly cut off.

"Save it. I know you're going to tell me sitting here worrying about him isn't going to help him. I know that. But..." She did her best to fight back the tears, but the hormones wrought havoc on her body and she didn't have much of a choice. "I'd feel a lot better being by his side right now."

The man smiled softly at her, even though she couldn't see it. "Heh, you'll never change." Silence filled the air for a few moments as the former detective quietly sobbed. "I'd like to do another ultrasound in two weeks," Kuwabara finally said. "If I'm right, you'll be far enough along to know the gender."

Yuusuke made no move to acknowledge that she had heard him, but the orange haired man knew. His smile faltering slightly, he turned to leave the room, silently praying to the gods that Koenma would pull through. He didn't want to think of what would happen to his friend and the unborn child otherwise.

* * *

A week passed with Yuusuke only leaving the brunette's side to do basic tasks such as using the bathroom or bathing. She even ate her meals next to him. Kuwabara had wanted so desperately to pry the raven haired girl away from his bedside, but Kurama had warned him otherwise. The former detective was very delicate right now. If being by her lover kept her content, then even though it pained them to do so, it was best for her and the child. The orange haired man would go in a few times a day to change the bandages, sighing when there would be absolutely no change whatsoever in the condition of his wounds.

It was bizarre. They didn't even appear to be healing.

The only change he noticed in the demi-god was his breathing had returned to normal. That's all.

Kuwabara sighed upon entering the guest room at the beginning of the second week. Koenma was still unconscious and Yuusuke was still silently sitting by his side, holding his hand tightly. The demon doctor gently pushed the half eaten food tray aside before fixing the raven haired girl with a stern gaze.

"Yuusuke, we've discussed this," he stated firmly. "You. Need. To. Eat."

"Not hungry," she mumbled.

"How do you think Koenma would feel if he woke only to discover you've hardly been taking care of yourself?" Chocolate eyes moved to glare harshly at him. "He'd be pissed and you know it."

"He will wake up," she corrected.

The taller man sighed. She was absolutely hopeless when it came to reason. He maneuvered around her so as not to disturb her while he changed the dressing's on the demi-god's wounds. He started with the gash on the brunette's arm. As he pulled the bandages away he could not keep the small gasp from escaping.

"What!" Yuusuke demanded, eyes filled with worry and the tiniest glimmer of hope.

"It's completely healed," he mumbled in awe.

He quickly removed the other bandages to find that the rest of his wounds had healed completely. Not even a scar had been left. Kuwabara stood to his full height, a hand holding his chin contemplatively. This was odd. Seven days of absolutely no change. No change! And now... Now every wound, every scratch had disappeared as if he had never been injured in the first place.

"That's good right?" Her voice rose slightly in volume. She was obviously relieved that his wounds had healed. It meant that he would pull through.

"Yes, but..." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"But?" Yuusuke continued, slightly agitated.

"It doesn't make sense." Kuwabara quickly ran a hand through his hair. "For the past week, he remained unchanged. If he didn't have the faintest of heartbeats, I would have believed him to be dead."

"But he's okay now... right?"

"For now, it's best not to assume anything. We'll have to wait until he fully gains consciousness to know for sure." That is of course, if he ever woke.

An eyebrow shot up as he saw the raven haired girl grab the tray of half eaten food and began to devour it with renewed vigor. Sighing, he shook his head before exiting the room. At least this news had brought her some comfort.

* * *

The following week passed by surprisingly quick for Yuusuke. After hearing that Koenma's wound had all completely healed, she no longer felt sad. She found herself actually talking to the unconscious brunette in hopes that it would help him to wake. However right now, she was actually not by his side. She was propped up on the couch, her usual white shirt pulled up to reveal her now visible baby bump. Kuwabara squirted a warm sticky substance onto her abdomen. Yuusuke sighed contently at the warmth as the device began to spread it around.

"Just as I suspected," Kuwabara stated evenly.

"What?" Yuusuke sounded slightly panicked.

"You're 21 weeks along. It's hard to believe that you're only 6 weeks in. You're half done at this point."

Kurama peered over the orange haired doctor's shoulder. "So, is it a girl?"

"Actually," the half demon chimed in. "I don't want to know the gender. Koenma isn't here to see so I don't want to know."

The red head chuckled lightly. "Of course, but that doesn't mean everyone else gets to be kept in the dark."

"To be honest," Kuwabara interjected. "If Yuusuke doesn't want to know, I have no intention of looking. I kind of would like to be surprised as well."

Kurama pouted slightly. "Well you're all no fun."

Hiei chuckled from the kitchen. "Leave them be," he ordered. "Besides, you promised to help with lunch." The fox sighed before trotting off into the kitchen to help his love.

"So, would you like to see?" her friend questioned.

"No, I already said I-"

"The baby," Kuwabara laughed. "Not the gender."

Yuusuke blushed lightly before nodding. The taller man turned the monitor so that she could see the fuzzy blob moving around. The movements were slowly and subtle, almost as if the baby were sleeping. The raven haired girl found herself smiling softly. This was the life that she and Koenma created. She would do all in her power to see that she carried this child to term and that she would be born as healthy as possible. Suddenly Kuwabara lifted the device from her abdomen and handed her a towel to wipe herself off.

"Well, everything looks good to me," he said as he began to put the equipment away. "You should start to feel movements soon. Virtually any day now actually."

* * *

Two more weeks passed with no change from Koenma and no movement from the baby. Although she was worried from the lack of movement, Kuwabara had continued to monitor the baby's heartbeat for an hour every day and found that everything was fine. He wasn't sure why the child was being stubborn, but knowing it's mother, it made some sense at least. The group had grown to worry as Koenma remained unconscious and Yuusuke's once sparkling hope had nearly diminished. She had returned to hardly eating, which was a bad idea. But she really didn't feel all that hungry anymore.

Kurama entered the guest room and merely watched as the girl mindlessly rubbed her noticeably round stomach with one hand as the other held tightly to the brunette's.

"Kurama," she started. Emerald eyes fell to her back curiously. "Do you think I did something wrong?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask?" he questioned back, fearing that her hormones were running rampant again.

"Well K-chan hasn't woken up yet and the baby hasn't moved at all. I must have done something for them to abandon me!"

"Yuusuke," the red head cooed, trying to soothe the girl before she went into hysterics. "They're not abandoning you! They love you too much to do that."

"But..."

"No buts!" Kurama firmly grabbed the girl's wrist and forcibly dragged her out of the room. "We're going baby shopping. You've been cooped up in this house for a month. You need fresh air."

"Wait! Kurama!" she protested, but it fell upon deaf ears.

The girl resigned herself to her fate as she was dragged from the house and down the sidewalk a ways before the red head finally released her hand. Sighing, she did her best to waddle quickly to keep up with him. Kurama stifled the chuckle that threatened to surface at seeing her walk so oddly. If he laughed, Yuusuke would surely swear a storm at him before turning to stomp back off. He was glad to see that the former detective at least allowed herself to be dragged into town.

The next few hours were spent window shopping at the local mall. Baby shopping wasn't really his thing, but Kurama seemed to be a pro at it. Perhaps after all this was said and done, the baby would finally move. However, she wouldn't hold her breath. Koenma waking was much more likely. She continued to aimlessly follow her friend through the many aisles and stores littered with clothes and toys. Just as they were about to leave their last stop, something blue caught her chocolate eyes. Turning to look at it, she slowly waddled over to the stuffed toy, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she got a good look at it.

It was a blue penguin with a tuft of black hair at the top. It reminded her so much of her spirit beast, Puu, that she just had to have it.

Happy with the single purchase she made the entire trip, they made their way to the food court. Yuusuke had protested that she wasn't the slightest bit hungry, but Kurama wouldn't hear of it. Instead he took her to her favorite place. The raven haired girl had to stop herself from drooling. The food just smelled so delicious that she could no longer lie to herself. Ordering two of her usual dish, they quickly found an empty table to allow her to stuff her face to her heart's content.

Just as she was finishing her meal, Kurama's cell phone rang.

"Hello Hiei," he responded, his emerald eyes never leaving that of Yuusuke's pregnant frame across the table. "No, we're at the mall." There was a pause. "I'm sorry I worried you. Next time I'll leave you a note." Another pause as the red head smirked at his friend's soft laugh. "Oh really?" One final quick pause. "Well then, we'll hurry home." Closing his phone, he stood causing Yuusuke to do the same.

"I just heard something wonderful," he teased, knowing full well just how curious the girl was.

"Well?" she snapped in irritation.

"Koenma's awake."

Chocolate eyes narrowed before Yuusuke's face lit up. Grabbing the bag with the small stuffed animal in it, she raced as quickly as she could to the mall's exit. Kurama couldn't stop the smile as he shook his head at how ridiculous she looked. Catching up to his hurried friend, he gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to waddle much slower.

"He's not going anywhere. There's no point in you over-exerting yourself."

* * *

(**A/N**: Woo, I'm on a roll with my fanfics lately~ I discovered this lovely full screen writing program called DarkRoom. It's so nice. No distractions. I actually feel like I'm getting work done. ^.^ Anyways, I feel as if my writing, at least error wise, is improving. More or less because I forced the sexy Shin-man to be my beta reader. He's not the best writer in the world, but he reads a lot, so he can spot crap from a mile away. As always, if you read it, please review it!)


End file.
